Fire Emblem Awakening: Post Grima War - Fate
by lysakura
Summary: A sequel to my other story, but it's technically FE Awakening Post War again but FeMU x Priam instead. If you know any of the references made, thumbs up. FE is (C) IS X Nintendo unfortunately. Whatever references made (C) to them. Apologies for the randomness I wanted to share ... I just wanted to write :( Has more genres than I can add. Thx for reading.
1. Chapter 1

_The tales of our story cross in the most interesting of places ..._

_The day we first met ..._

_Our first battle together ..._

_The day we won the war ..._

* * *

><p><em>But ... how it ended had changed ...<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>*FE Awakening - Fate*<strong>

:::  
>*Chapter 1*<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Krom, we HAVE to do something."<em>  
><em>"What do you propose we do?"<em>  
><em>" ... I ... don't know."<em>  
><em>"Oh!"<em>  
><em>"I see you are awake now."<em>  
><em>"Hey there."<em>  
><em>"You know, there are better places to take a nap than on the ground.<em>  
><em>Give me your hand<em>

_..._

_Welcome back friend. It's finally over."_

* * *

><p>The hand that Krom and Liz had longed to hold once again came back. This dear friend gave up her life for the world in the last war. The bond of their friendship was the last hope that Stella had not truly perished. In the midst of a red field was Stella - out cold. Krom was relieved to see that on Stella's hand Grima's brand, the dragon of despair, was no more.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who ... are you?<p>

And ... who am I?

What ended?"

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

Liz panicked: "Hang on, Stella. Tell me you're kidding!"  
>"That you are just acting," griped Frederick.<br>Sumia grabbed Krom in disbelief.

"My... name ... is ... Stella?"

* * *

><p>The first time when everybody met Stella, she was an amnesiac as well, but eventually discovered Grima was the reason for her lost memory.<p>

Everyone was expecting this reunion to be a case of déjà vu, but they could tell it wasn't a joke - Stella was blank.

* * *

><p>Krom smiled and held Stella's hands gently.<p>

"Yes, you are Stella. Our dear friend ... As well, the wife ... of a good friend of ours."

(...)

" ... If I am somebody's wife, why isn't he here?"

Everyone then looked awkwardly at Krom and Liz. Sumia took the liberty to explain.

* * *

><p>"Your husband went on a journey with your son to look for you. We ... somehow found you first."<p>

"Husband? Son?"

Both sides were baffled.

* * *

><p>"Awakener."<p>

"Naga?"

"Awakener, Stella is not well, find a doctor for her immediately."

Before anyone could ask why, Stella collapses to the ground with her coat revealing a huge gaping wound.

* * *

><p><strong>Ylisstol/**

*_Knock Knock?_*

"Who is it?"  
>"Oh, Lady Serge, is Captain Stahl here?"<br>"Well ... yes, but he is on his daily snack runs," Serge replied to the messenger.  
>"Oh, right. I understand. Please forward this to him, it is a message from Knight Captain Frederick."<p>

* * *

><p>In the dining room, Stahl was busily eating his fifth meal since this morning.<br>"How's the food?"  
>"Wonderful." <em><strong>(-*INHALE!*/-)**_ "My thanks, Serge."  
>"That's good to hear. By the way, a messenger from Fred."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Stahl,_**  
><strong><em>An emergency has landed upon us. We need your brother's help. I am<em>**  
><strong><em>assuming Serge is reading this as well._**

* * *

><p>Stahl looks up.<p>

"My, he's quite the clairvoyant," Serge remarked with  
>a chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Serge, can I ask for Minerva's assistant as well? We are at the point_**  
><strong><em>on the included map. We will be waiting desperately. - Krom._**

* * *

><p><strong>Donny's Hometown/**

"Yes Krom, that was a field of blood," shuddered Sumia as she reported to Krom.  
>What had happened?<br>"How is Stella doing?"  
>"That injury is beyond belief. I hope they can hurry. "<p>

* * *

><p>**Ylisstol, Stahl's Home**/

"We're going on a mission for Krom!" Nowi was excited after being called to help her friends.  
>"But what happened?" Donny asked.<br>"No idea. Krom left town for Ferox, but now they are in the opposite direction," Serge explains just as equally puzzled. "Currently Minervykins is taking Stahl and his brother there."

* * *

><p>"Minerva is willing to fly without you?"<br>"Not really. I wanted to check that Minervykins was ok with Stahl. Shall we head out?"  
>"Let's go!"<br>Nowi shone her dragonstone and soared through the sky. Unknowingly below them, "Wait a minute!"

* * *

><p>Virion, Maribelle, and Henry were trying to chase the group; however, three people on one horse was a little tedious for Maribelle's horse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(-*ZOOM!*/-)_**

* * *

><p>"Eh?"<br>"Hey! !" A cheerful voice piped up. The three opened their eyes and finds themselves on Nowi.  
>"Donny, Nowi, and Serge? Greetings!" Virion straightened out his cravat from this near death experience.<br>"We almost missed our flight," joked Henry.

* * *

><p>"Thank you. We have an errand for Krom sama as well. Although Nowi where is my steed?" Maribelle was about to interrogate the dragon when Serge stopped her.<br>"Careful! Any sudden moves are going to startle your horse that she is carrying for you."  
>Everyone peaked over the side to see a crying horse in Nowi's hands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Donny's Hometown, Donny's Home/**

Everyone was pacing outside the room and eventually Stahl came out.  
>"Captain, she is still unconscious. Brother said that she isn't even suppose to be alive with this kind of an injury."<br>" ... Thank you."

* * *

><p>Donny's mom piped up: "Everyone, we should all rest up and see to her tomorrow. Let's give the Prince's family some privacy. Everyone please come with me."<p>

As Donny's mother took everyone to a room, _**(-/*CRASH!*/-**_) a huge Nowi nose dives through the ceiling from excessively heavy cargo that was killing her back.

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone. What's up? Err. Sorry, Mom. I guess I came through the ceiling ... "<br>"Again." Donny's mom was a bit annoyed. _(Again?)_

* * *

><p>"Anyways Nowi and Donny, you two sure came home early with lots of guests in tow."<p>

"Yes, we heard Krom sama was over."

"In that room go _**(-/*The whole group rampages*/-)**_ quietly ... _Sigh_."

* * *

><p>As everybody peeked in, they saw Krom's family kneeling beside the bed. One by one everyone peeked over and was completely shocked to the point that they had to muffle each others' excitement and tears.<p>

Krom looked up to see the teary bunch and signaled them to go out.

* * *

><p>The group snuck out and after a long tearful session, something dawned on them.<br>"Stella looks really beat up ... is she ok? Capt'n was quiet."

Liz finally breaks the news: "Everyone, Stella has lost her memories again."

* * *

><p>Just then Krom and Sumia came out to see everyone.<p>

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. "

Krom, out of weariness, just collapse onto a bench .

"I really have a talent in finding amnesiacs."

* * *

><p>(-<em><strong>*BASH!*/-**_)

* * *

><p>"Uh, Sumia. Remember? Slapping involves an open hand."<br>"Yes, I know. (_Sumia was really serious ... ) _Krom, you were thinking out loud. Stella is gonna be ok. We will all help get her memories back because it hurts to hear the one who had kept us alive yet vanished for us to be like this."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Nowi remarked: "Poor Krom and Liz. Being sad like this is hard ... Question though, does Priam and Mark know? "

* * *

><p>Maribelle, Henry and Virion cringed and realized what their request from the prince was about.<br>"Krom sama, we have located Priam and Young Mark. They are now on the Telliusian continent. Our sources say he has been known as the "Badass Child Raising Merc ... "

* * *

><p><strong>Crimea, Tellius/**

The bustling capital of Crimea was filled with activity. However, the crowds were a bit too much that Young Mark had to be held above peoples' heads, as Priam tried to navigate the streets. Eventually the duo got out of rush hour and took a break.

"Hey bud, how are you doing?"

Young Mark was having fun and beamed at his daddy.

"Your grin looks so much like Mommy's."

Priam was happy to be able to travel and fight again after the war, but it was an empty feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Priam couldn't believe his own wife literally died before him. He recalled the night they arrived at Origin Peak. Stella had asked him to stay with her instead of preparing for the final battle. Priam thought that since Stella had recently given birth to Mark that she needed help. He didn't realize what she needed was emotional help. He wished she had told him what Krom confessed to him at the end about Stella and Grima.<em>

_That day haunted him so. The nightmares that came were constantly of guilt and regret. Priam knew he failed in his vow to her._

_Krom had begged Priam to hear him out but eventually it was his son's warm smile that mended his battered heart. Priam took off with his son to see the world that he had wished to have shown ... her._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in reality, stories of a super mercenary with a baby in tow had been traveling through the land at light speed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(-*Trumpet Fanfare*/-)**_

* * *

><p>"Royal Decree from the Crimean Royal Family. On behalf of the Ylissean Royal Family, we are looking for the "Badass Child Raising Mercenary Priam" and his young son Mark."<p>

Everyone immediately stared in Priam's direction.

* * *

><p>"We're not going back to Ylisse." Priam took Young Mark in preparation to flee.<p>

"Ylisse's Prince orders you to come back."

"On what grounds? I am not a Ylissean by descent."

* * *

><p>"Crimea, Goldoa, Phoenicis, Kilvas, Gallia, and Begnion discovered your heritage as the Legendary Mercenary Ike's descendant, are you not? Also we've discovered you were traveling to find the companion sword of Ragnell, the legendary sword of Tellius that you have in your possession."<p>

The crowd was looking at awe at Priam, who was getting defensive while wielding Ragnell in one hand and Mark under the other.

* * *

><p>"By the final wish of Crimea's Queen of Legends, Elincia, Goldoa's King would like to present you with a gift to ensure your return to Ylisse."<p>

All the sudden, the crowds around Priam and Mark bowed to a man coming towards them.

* * *

><p>"Under the wish of my dear friend Elincia, Goldoa has been the caretaker of this sword for many generations. Elincia's wish is that it would go to the Radiant Hero as the final thank you ... and knowing that you will be stubborn as ever, a wish for you to stay and visit. This sword is for your son's family, isn't it Ike?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kurthnaga and all the Tellusian Heroes of Old presented to Ike the companion sword of Ragnell - Alondite.<p>

:::


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is a world that seemed the same, but was entirely different in other ways ..._

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 2*

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Ferox/**

The battle to determine who the reigning Khan would be for the next year was up again.

* * *

><p>_Basilio's Side - Renha. Azure. Owain. Jerome_/

"A strange presence is in this stadium ... what could it be? " Renha was worried.  
>Owain, on the other hand, was trying to make a fancy battle entrance flourish with his cousin Cynthia.<p>

"Why am I the odd one out?" Jerome was concerned that he was the only axe  
>user.<p>

Azure was, as usual, busily blowing kisses to girls while running from Selena's death swings.

* * *

><p>Basilio assured them: "Don't worry. I have trump cards, in case you guys fail. <em>The one wai-fu and cousin that are here, and the non present wai-fu and sister<em>."

All the guys immediately try to tackle Basilio.

"So who is on Khan Flavia's side?"

* * *

><p>_Flavia's Side_/

"We better prep up."  
>"Don't have to." Krom stopped everyone.<br>"Why?"  
>"We will be backup, Stella is going in by herself for all of us."<br>"What? Why?"

* * *

><p>The group gaped as they saw a hooded<br>Stella, in a Ylissean type outfit, as her original was in a wreck, had entered the arena.  
>"Flavia doesn't know Stella is here. Also … "<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Begin recollection-/**_  
><em>"Please let me go for them."<em>  
><em>"Stella, your memory isn't back. Being an amnesiac would be dangerous in the battlefield."<em>  
><em>"Meeting all of you made me feel that you must have been special to me ... So I should work on getting my memories back. Also I have this, so don't worry, everything will be all right."<em>  
><em>Krom, Liz and Sumia were shocked: Stella could use tomes without tomes.<em>  
><em><strong>-End recollection-/**_

* * *

><p>A huge Forseti blasts all the guys off their feet.<p>

Azure and Owain starts an attack through Stella's blind side. They both miss and nearly hit Jerome.

"Oh … cocky, aren't you?" Basilio smiles as he noticed Krom had asked the rest to sit out.

* * *

><p>Flavia was confused why "an unknown person" was representing her, but she was rather impressed. Renha got a touch on Stella and just as Jerome was about to get a hit, Stella blows them away with Excalibur and brings out a tree branch ...<p>

* * *

><p>"The girls will have to help now," sighed Basilio. Renha continued on. Each slash was not getting any closer, and the more Renha tried to perform difficult moves, this "unknown" individual just kept dodging. The battle piqued the interest of two certain men who then came into the arena - Priam and Valhart.<p>

Flavia was a bit worried: "Krom, that person is going to be in trouble!"

* * *

><p>"Since we still haven't been able to spar," began Valhart.<br>"Let's continue our cooperation for the same cause," announced Priam.

* * *

><p>Before Renha took time out, he gave a warning to the two men.<p>

"Men, there is something odd about this fighter. Be careful, brawns will not be enough to take him down."

* * *

><p>The guys were confused, not that they understood. Oddly, Stella does an Aether <em>("Is she suppose to know that?" ) <em>and bashes Valhart to 1 HP.

* * *

><p>"MY! What killing intent! Show me your moves!" Valhart taunted. <em>("Why do I feel like he should REALLY pretend that he's dead ... ?")<em>

* * *

><p>An unusual skill activates - Shadowgift. With that a dark field engulfs the fighters. What happened nobody knows, but once ceased, Valhart was face down on the ground. Priam, on the other hand, was shocked from enduring a terror he could never explain after.<p>

Not falling also meant he was the next target.

* * *

><p>Stella dashs pass Priam, turns around and activates:<br>- Aggressor: Attack +10 _("How in the world did you learn that?")_

- Conquest: Negates the users' armor and beast weakness _("Not that he was using an Armorslayer on you ... )_

- Nihil: Negates the skills of enemy units _("Yikes!")_

- Swordbreaker: Increases the user's Hit Rate and Evasion by 50% when the enemy is equipped with a Sword (_"Pooooor Priam.")_

- Hawkeye: Allows Wielders to always hit the target _("You really think you were not able to hit him?")_

- Swordfaire: +5 Strength while a Sword is equipped / +5 Magic if equipped with a Magic Sword _("+5 from a tree branch ...")_

- Critical +25: Gives 25% Bonus on Critical Rate _("With your ungodly stats ..." )_

- Impale: Allows its user to inflict four times the original damage onto a selected enemy unit.

- Astra: Allows user to make 5 consecutive attacks; Damage done is halved _("Doesn't matter with Impale ..."_)

- Adept: Allows user to perform a consecutive attack upon activation, regardless of Speed differences. _("Even Adept?")_

- Colossus: Allows user to inflict bonus damage upon the enemy upon activation. _(" ... All that possible skill stacking ...")_

- Lethality: Allows the user to instantly kill a selected enemy unit. _("Really?_")

- Aether: Extra attack, Sol plus Luna _(Isn't this a skill of a noble? *Twitch*) _

- Luna+: Halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance _("Just had to do an extra to the Aether, didn't you?")_

- Ignis: Adds half Mag or Str stat to the other value when attacking. _("I'll stop commenting now.")_

- Rightful God: +30% to skill activation rate

- Dragonskin: 1/2 damage, negates Counter and Lethality _(You were really trying to kill Priam, weren't you?)_

Priam was a very dead man.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*WARP!*/_**

* * *

><p>The whole audience was teleported out to safety. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was rubble from the stadium.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks Liz. I thought my life had passed by me ... from a tree branch ..." Priam was exhausted.<p>

"YOU IDIOT! Why did you come to the arena?!" Krom and Liz demanded Priam for an answer.

* * *

><p><em>(?)<em>

* * *

><p>Others were a little confused about the sudden spazz.<br>Stella's figure came out from the rubble.  
>"Do you recognize these people? In particular this guy?" Sumia took Stella to Priam.<br>Those who knew grinned but the rest were shocked as Stella took off her hood.

Priam was speechless.

* * *

><p>" ... ... No."<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, Stella's memories are gone. We are trying to help her recover them. I am calling for your aid in this endeavour. Also apologies for the stadium ..."<p>

"Not a big deal. Come on." Basilio tried to change the mood but all had worried looks for Stella.

* * *

><p>Valhart was truly concerned, while still bearing the massive wound from the battle. "Hmm ... a woman equal to me lost her memories?"<p>

"I see. My intuition was right for me to come back here." Renha was just as concerned.

* * *

><p>"Stella ..."<p>

"It's me Priam, your ... "

He stopped.

* * *

><p>(?)<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess I can't blame you for wanting to kill me that badly ... You kept asking me that night about our marriage vow, until death may we part?"<p>

"I realize now you didn't want to break that vow, but I didn't understand ... That you didn't want to die ... You broke it and committed suicide to save everyone from a bitter future. Stella, I'm sorry. Stella, you came back to me. Thank you." Priam sobbed as he confessed this to her in front of everyone.

* * *

><p>"Stella, are you crying?"<p>

A tear came down.

"Huh?" _/*Rub*/_ "I don't know why? ... "

* * *

><p>"By the vows of our marriage, I guess we are no longer husband and wife, but this guy ... "<p>

Priam brings Young Mark for her to see. Mark immediately warms up to Stella but she had no reaction.

"He is still our son."

Mark was bubbling away trying to get Stella's attention.

* * *

><p>"Priam, she isn't recalling any of the accounts that Liz has been trying to tell her. Your success rate seems rather slim as well," Krom said, interrupting the conversation.<p>

"Changing topics anyways, I won again right?" Flavia was itching to be declared the winner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(-*IGNORE*/-)**_

* * *

><p>Flavia was not going to let this off.<br>"Sorry, but we have to get back to Ylisstol."  
>"Awwww come on, we need to celebrate!"<p>

"But what about our friend's memory?"

* * *

><p>Basilio sternly lectures Krom: "Either or, she is back and we need an<br>excuse to party. Get everyone from old times to come over. Just maybe ...  
>somebody can perk her memories back. Besides we're not letting you monopolize Stella. Especially now that Priam knows about her return."<p>

* * *

><p>Krom reluctantly agreed: "Fine, but the party will be instead one month from now, during the festival of the Seasonal Winds, our harvest festival."<p>

"Wow, your harvest festival sure has a fancy name. Ferox's harvest is  
>only a couple days off. When's Varm's?"<p>

" ... It's the same day as Ylisse."

* * *

><p>"We should make it an INTERNATIONAL festival! A party for the year's<br>harvest and Stella's return."

A final cheer came from everyone for the end of the Feroxi tourney had  
>officially ended.<p>

* * *

><p>All looked at Stella to see she was a bit confused and was looking at Priam.<p>

Mark finally got her attention with a smack on the face, only to be scolded intensely by Priam.

Finally, there was a little smile.

:::


	3. Chapter 3

_Slight differences are hard to find, but they make all the difference ..._

* * *

><p>:::<p>

*Chapter 3*

* * *

><p>After the war, the Ylissean people were hoping Krom would finally accept<br>the title of the Exalt but he said that we should take the time to remember that they won the war not just with those who came back but with also those who could never return home. With news of the  
>special festival spreading through the continents, everyone was busily<br>preparing for this international festival.

* * *

><p><em><span>Virion x Liz, Rosanne and Ylisse/_  
>Virion and Liz dealt with the diplomacy between the two continents for the festival.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Fred, Ylisse/_  
>Fred was the general supervisor of all events.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Kellum x Olivia, Ylisse/_  
>Kellum and Olivia were with entertainment.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Stahl x Serge, Ylisse/_  
>Serge provided actual proper attire to all staff members, while Stahl assisted<br>in main security.

* * *

><p><span><em>Henry x Maribelle, Ylisse/_  
>Henry was in charge of sending messages to the Plegian people. Maribelle had all the legal stuff on this side of the ocean covered.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Basilio/Flavia, Ferox/_  
>Invitations were sent to all Feroxis in the form of mead bottles.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Donny x Nowi, Ylisse/_  
>Donny and Nowi's town were helping with food supplies to the royal courts.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Ronqu x Cordelia, Ferox/_  
>"Cordelia, ready to head to Ylisse?"<br>"Yes, the festival of the Seasonal Winds - home."

* * *

><p><span><em>Brady x Noire, Varm/_  
>Both were in a middle of a musician tour when they got the invite.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Sayri/Renha, Chon'sin/_  
>Sayri had wondered why her alternate brother suddenly appeared again and had heard he had participated in the Feroxi Tournament.<br>"My reason? Come. Come with me to Ylisse to find out."

* * *

><p><span><em>Azure x Selena, Varm/_  
>Selena was not fond of Azure's frequent business trips and was worried the festival would be another one. However, she was at ease to know what this festival was for.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Owain/Cynthia, Varm/_  
>"Hey CUZINO! Time to celebrate!"<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Jerome x Lucina, Varm/_  
>"The opening gala is a ball. Let's find you the most divine gown."<br>"I already have chosen one. What do you think?"  
>" ... Lucina, come with me."<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Loran x Degel, Ferox/_  
><em>"We're out of at the moment, please leave a message after the beep."<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Gregor x Miriel, Ferox/_  
>"Amazing, an answering machine tome, wonder where Loran and Degel found it?"<br>"Hurry up, Miriel! It's recording!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Mark x Nah, Ferox/_  
><em>*Knock, Knock?*<em>  
>"Mark? Please, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. I'm right out here for you, just please let me in..."<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Vake x Panne, Ylisse/_  
>"Hey honey! The bros brought a carrot cake for us to share! Ready to dig in?"<br>"That would be lovely."

* * *

><p><span><em>Sully x Gaia, Ylisse/_  
>Both were assisting in the general security.<br>"Time for our 100th lap! PANT!"  
>"But MY CAKE! IT'S GONE! PANT!"<br>"THE CAKE IS A LIE! Now come on! PANT!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambray - In a hole somewhere in this reality as well/_

* * *

><p><em><span>Anna, The Anna Network/_  
><em>"Calling on all sistas for the sista who helped Krom kun in the Grima<em>  
><em>War. Krom asks for your plesence at the Ylissean Court. "<em>

"… Wasn't it you?"

_"Moi? I am just ze poor defenceless woman pretending to have ze ridiculous accent, using this social media tome! Look for ze sister who helped, got it? Oh yah. It is festival time in Ylisstol, everybody should set up shop zere! PLO-FIT!"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Tiki, Divine Dragon Grounds/_  
>"The Seasonal Winds Festival? The winds have changed for sure. I wonder why."<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Emelina, Ferox/_  
>Emelina was already in town visiting Krom and Liz and decided to stick around.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Richt, Ylisse/_  
>Richt was arranging the schedule as the <em>(overly obsessive)<em> castle's head coordinator.

* * *

><p><span><em>Libra x Sairya, Ylisse./_  
>Libra and Sairya were in charge of helping with stealth security by<br>setting wards around the cities. Sairya, with Noire's help, was having a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Awakener. Yes, I have made note what has happened. It is something I<strong>_  
><em><strong>don't understand. Memories, injuries beyond understanding, and the<strong>_  
><em><strong>release of skills that Grima had. I<strong>_  
><em><strong>promise Awakener, I will look into it. Please wait until then."<strong>_

_**:::**_


	4. Chapter 4

_There are some differences _

_That are apparently hereditary. From your side of the family ..._

_HEY!_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 4*

* * *

><p>"Jerome! What are we doing?!"<p>

Lucina was confused. Ever since she showed Jerome the puffy teal dress  
>with polka-dots-that-had-Krom-and-Sumia's pictures-all-over-it, Jerome dragged her from Varm to Ylisse in handcuffs and a body bag. Eventually they arrived at his alternate parent's place.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry to intrude so early without notice, but is Serge at home?"<br>"Milady won't be back until this afternoon, as she is out shopping with a guest ... Although Sir Gerome ... what does Lady Lucy have on her?" Jerome understood the head maid's horrified look.  
>Lucina was totally oblivious to the fact she was truly fashionably inept.<br>"Let me help."  
>After a kerfuffle, they got Lucina into more appropriate clothing.<p>

"We'll have to wait it out, ... maybe we should go downtown."  
>"Can we greet Father, while we're at it?"<br>"Good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Ylisstol Commercial District/**  
>Lucina was admiring all the trinkets and goodies that were imported from the continents. Jerome was on the lookout for a proper dress for her.<p>

"Annnnd his mom", Lucina annoyingly stated. It was a busy day in the  
>district and everywhere had sales.<p>

Lucina could see all sorts of people shopping and then she saw her.

* * *

><p>Stella was window shopping with Priam across the square, and Serge, not long after, joined them. Lucina bolted across the square in shock, while Jerome, who dropped what he was looking at, was not far behind.<p>

"STELLA ... ?!"

The three turned to see Lucina storming at them. Priam promptly moved Stella and Serge out of the way, as the kids crashed into the store's clothing rack.

* * *

><p>"Does Father know you're back?"<p>

Priam replies, "Yeah because your parents and aunt were the ones who found her ... So what do you want, twerp?"

Serge immediately dragged Jerome out of the conversation as Priam started to interrogate the princess.

* * *

><p>Lucina knew Priam disliked her and was merited for it but she went on, "Father and Mother were grieving for you, but now that you're back, both of them don't have to be sad anymore."<p>

Looking at Lucina strangely, Stella poked Priam, "Who is she?"

"Remember I told you about the travelers from the future, who came to change history? Lucina is one of them and specifically Krom's brat." Lucina knew she couldn't deny that demeaning introduction.

"You mean this is that Young Lucina grown up?" Stella asked as she examined Lucina.

* * *

><p>"Greetings Lucina sama." Stella said, with a curtsy.<p>

Serge and Jerome took the confused Lucina aside and explained.

* * *

><p>Lucina then took a good look at Stella.<br>"The person my father had the strongest bond with is now reduced to this? I don't believe it. Well she looks happy... I guess that's good ..." Lucina felt something was rather off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ylisstol Castle/**  
>"Krom sama! Please pay attention!"<br>"Sorry ... "

As the festivities preparations were underway, Krom was looking through books and asking local practitioners on how an amnesiac should be treated. Henry had suggested that one repeat the most embarrassing thing they ever did to stimulate memories. All Krom could think was the bath incident.

"There's gotta be a different way."

* * *

><p><strong>Stahl & Serge's Residence, Reception Room/**  
>"No, that's the only way." Serge firmly told Krom in a very disarming smile.<br>Everyone else ... had no comment, especially Sumia and Lucina.  
>"A good warm bath should be in a relaxing environment. You don't want<br>this to spread out to the halidom, RIGHT? Also to Priam either."

* * *

><p><strong>Stahl & Serge's Residence, Guest Bath Area/**  
>Stella had walked a good distance in town today and was exhausted. The bath was<br>heavenly.

_*Knock Knock?*_

"Hello? Towel service and relaxing beverages."

Stella turns to see Krom, in a servant's outfit, coming in with towels and a warm beverage.

"I didn't hear any response so I came in."

* * *

><p>Right then, an oddly huge double wave Excalibur pummels Krom out the door. When Krom recovered, not only a fuming clothed Stella was charging at him but Priam as well.<p>

_"PRIAM! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stella was literally pissed but something was contradicting in her mind. Out of frustration, she left.<br>"Wait, Stella!"  
>"You Bastard! What were you doing?" Priam grabs Krom by the collar.<br>The air between the men were at dangerous levels.  
>Krom looked at Priam straight in the face and said, "I'm here to make Stella mine."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(-*EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?*/-)_**

* * *

><p>The shock of this statement made Priam drop Krom and then after a very long silence, Priam took off after Stella.<br>The others asked, "You said that ... to make him drop you, right?"

Krom brushes himself off and then replies, "I'm not joking."

Stella was indeed flustered and did not know what to do. By the time Priam got back to the guest room, all he could find was a note on the table.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Serge and Stahl,_**  
><strong><em>I am eternally grateful for your kindness in accommodating me. I need to ... reflect on what happened. I'll be back before the festival,<em>**  
><strong><em>hopefully.<em>**

**_Dear Priam,_**  
><strong><em>Thank you for letting me stay by your side. I truly believe once upon a time there was you and I ... I feel you deserve better than how I am now. I hope for your happiness.<em>**

**_Stella/_**

:::


	5. Chapter 5

_A heartbreaking difference cried quietly here..._

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 5*

* * *

><p>"Hey Mark? Let's take some flowers to your mother's grave."<p>

A door that Nah could have busted open with her dragon power gave way to an empty room.

A note was on the floor. A note that made Nah bolt out the door in disbelief.

:::


	6. Chapter 6

_Mysteries of the worlds are no closer to being solved than yesterday._

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 6*

* * *

><p><strong>Ylisstol Grand Hall/**  
>"Greetings. Welcome to the House of Ylisse. I hope your stay will be comfortable."<br>"Shall we discuss about my little sister's memory?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ylisstol Castle Meeting Room/**  
>Fred briefed all regarding the situation.<br>"Investigators have been analyzing the scene with no leads. Her injuries were definitely sword based. Probably the assailant thought she was dead ... All we can focus on right now is to help her recover her memory."

As all in attendance pondered about this, Naga materialized.

* * *

><p><em>"Greetings Awakener. I am here to expand on what I have discovered."<em>

"Please enlighten us. We've been at a dead end."

_"There are three mysteries that I've discovered. First, Stella's existence, in normal terms, is close to a paradox, an aberration; however, your bonds saved her. The second mystery is that of the assailant."_

Naga shows all a picture - it was masked Marth or as everybody knew, Lucina?

_"This ... Another Lucina is very intent in killing Stella. However, she_  
><em>doesn't seem to be from any immediate futures, past or present."<em>

* * *

><p>"Let's start ... The older Lucina with us shall be called Original Lucina. Krom's kid shall be Young Lucina. So Original Lucina history's Stella had perished and the children failed to kill Grima, as they lost a gemstone. This realm's Stella finished off Grima. We went to "The Future's Past", Krom died but we intervened and was able to get that Alternate Lucina to put Grima to sleep..."<p>

That experience was sad. Krom had wished to know what was the ending to that world's story, but was then interrupted with a thought by Valhart.

"The Outrealm Gate has been out of order lately, but apparently it opens to a rather peculiar realm. I don't know if you would be interested, but there were some rumors from there that might be related to this Another Imposter's origin."

"If it brings us to a lead, let's do it."

* * *

><p><strong>The Outrealm Gate/**  
>Anna was trying to fix the lock but what was befuddling her was that the<br>mechanisms were fine yet the gate was not operating correctly. The three  
>alliance army had just arrived and was welcomed by Anna.<p>

"My regular customer, Val kun? Welcome. I am sorry to inform you, the  
>gate is still out of order. However, that realm is still connected."<p>

"Thank you. We'll be back in a bit. _Ciao_."

The army was rather bewildered ... Valhart said "_Ciao_".

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Realm/**  
><em>"Who...are you?"<em>  
>No way...<br>With its imposing stature, Grima towers over the group.  
>"Why is Grima here?" Everyone went to battle mode.<p>

* * *

><p>Grima's voice thundered through their minds: <em>"You are allies to that<em>  
><em>human girl, aren't you? The human who killed my kind by the same<em>  
><em>treacherous blade that is in your possession."<em>  
>The group looked around and saw dragons soaring through the skies.<br>"I think I know now what realm this is ... The Realm of the Dragons."

* * *

><p>Just when everybody was going to panic, a peculiar Old Hubba appeared on a ice dragon, who turned into a guy after landing.<p>

"Hold it! Lovely, gorgeous … uhhh … dashing Grima. Nils please explain it to them."

Old Hubba brings out a remote control … and freezes Grima.

* * *

><p>Focusing on the group, the blue hair dragonkin explains:<br>"An odd human arrived some years ago and started slaughtering dragons  
>with a wyrmslayer. Dragons fled to different realms. You are here before<br>Grima flees to your realm. Naga had fled earlier but as Grima left,"

Hubba interrupts with:"the dashing, speedy, young hero went after it ... Anywhose, are you in cohesion with that individual?"

* * *

><p>"This isn't making sense. Is this Another Lucina the same one that is<br>with us now? If Original Lucina goes back  
>to rewrite history and successfully accomplishes it but then went back<br>further in history with the intent of killing Grima, and apparently is  
>the cause of dragons existing in our world, fails. Then she comes back chasing Grima and arrives in our time targeting Stella again but with full knowledge that Grima is gone. However, is still targeting her with the same intention of destroying Stella because of Grima?"<p>

"That doesn't connect ... they can't be the same. This change of heart ... it seems more likely that she is a separate Lucina from the one who was with us."

"Krom, we need to find this Another daughter of yours. She is causing a mess within a mess."

* * *

><p>"About Original Lucina's Falchion, wasn't it more of a bust? Only Krom's<br>Exalted Falchion has enough power for such large dragons ..."

"Hey! Old Hubba, what colour was the sword?"

"Like yours with the teal orb, but the blade itself was abnormal."

"Abnormal?"

"Like it existed but didn't exist at the same time ... That didn't make any sense. I ... am just confused as well."

As the guys pondered, Flavia decided to ask: "By the way, how do we  
>leave? Grima still has its gaping maw over Hubba's head."<br>"Oh yes. Here is the special wrench to fix your Outrealm Gate. Please  
>don't ever try coming back here again."<br>Krom took the wrench and scooted everyone out.

* * *

><p><strong>CHOMP!<strong>

:::


	7. Chapter 7

_To Die Alone ..._

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 7*

* * *

><p>All week long, an ominous presence was lingering over Stella. A presence that was watching her. Wary that harm would come to others if she stayed any longer, she left the city in much uncertainty.<br>Just when she was about to take a breather, a blade was raised to her neck.

"Remember me?"

* * *

><p>Another Lucina appeared and had the murderous intent to kill.<br>"Why aren't you dead? I thought I finally got you."

Another Lucina goes for the kill, but gets blocked by a thunder lance  
>sword that Stella summoned. Defending for her life, Stella was in a<br>panic.

Who was this masked individual?

All the blows were exhausting her. Just when Lucina was about to send a super blow, a portal appears in the sky with Krom and Priam diving to deflect the fatal hit.

* * *

><p>Krom tries to hold Lucina at bay but the metal clashing burned the two Exalted Falchions in a blinding light. Finally Krom pins Lucina down demanding an answer.<p>

"Father, Priam! Please kill her! She is not your Stella!"

"Huh?"

Another Lucina kicks Krom off and tries to dive at Stella again.  
>Priam's strength impeded Lucina. Knowing she would have no chance against these two warriors, Lucina pleaded with the two men.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please don't make her remember! Please do this for your future!"<p>

Just when the two men were trying to comprehend that warning, Risens appeared from the ground.

* * *

><p>"Risens! We killed Grima! Why are they back?! What's even worse! These are high level Risens!"<p>

* * *

><p>A shockwave emanated through the area and the Risens disappeared as promptly as they appeared - Another Lucina wasn't around either.<p>

Everybody looked at their rescued friend. Stella had fainted; however, an unsightly black aura was emanating from her.

:::


	8. Chapter 8

_May it never come to be._

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 8*

* * *

><p>**Ylisstol Central Square**/  
>Virion had brought a royal decree: "<em>Hear Ye. Any individual who dares<em>  
><em>to impersonate the Hero King Marth must be reported to the Royal Guards.<em>  
><em>They are suspected of endangering public safety<em>."

Stahl, who was on patrol, bumped into Jerome and Lucina. After a nice  
>reunion, they were ordered to go to the high court for safety.<p>

"Did we hear right? A Marth impersonator?"  
>Stahl grimaced, "Yes, just go."<p>

* * *

><p>As Jerome and Lucina slipped through the alleys back to the castle, they<br>noticed a person panting heavily from an injury. Jerome had then just wished that  
>Lucina would stop dashing to the rescue of every person she saw, because<br>Lucina just found herself. Jerome backed out of the alleyway - "Another  
>Lucina" was holding Lucina hostage.<p>

"Back off or I'll kill her."

* * *

><p>In a flash, officers surrounded the area and evacuated all citizens.<br>Lucina was in utter disbelief; she was being held hostage by "herself".

Krom walks in and with a wave, Sairya and Libra's system activates and  
>materialized a field.<p>

"This is to prevent any perpetrators from leaving and damaging the  
>actual town. So ... "<p>

* * *

><p>***CLASH!***/

* * *

><p>"Why are you aiming for Stella's life?"<p>

"What?" "Another Lucina" was a little shocked to hear that name.

"Explain, before I blow your head off," threatened Tiki, who had  
>suddenly appeared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Another Lucina" hesitated but then replied, "Show me Stella."<p>

"You were trying to kill her, Idiot Girl!"

"When was I a girl?"

"Another Lucina" ripped off "her" mask.

Everybody was in shock. "Another Lucina" was not Lucina but a guy. A guy that looked exactly like the ancient Hero King Marth.

"Mar-Mar?" Tiki's heart jumped.

* * *

><p>"Marth" gave a hard stare at Tiki and then dragged Lucina further out.<p>

After giving himself distance, "Marth" opens a portal within the field and escapes while dropping Lucina.

"Tiki, is that the real Hero King?" Krom asked.

Tiki didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>**Ylisstol Castle, Guest Room**./  
>Priam sat by his kind and gentle wife of once upon a time. Stella was still unconscious and her breathing was slight.<br>However, she was tossing restlessly. It was like she was having nightmares that she couldn't get out of, it made everyone worried. The dark aura was just as nervous but they did their best to keep her comfortable.

Eventually, everyone else left Priam, who had passed out in tears.

:::


	9. Chapter 9

_Something lost is hard to gain back._

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 9*

* * *

><p>Not everybody knew Stella had reappeared. Those who did kept their word<br>to Krom, for he had forbid them from spreading the news. Life  
>gone on normally for those ones, unaware that trauma was happening at the Ylissean court.<p>

The Marth Impersonator, Tiki was intent on finding him. That scent was very nostalgic but still felt incorrect. Nah came along too.

* * *

><p>::<p>

"MARK? You're saying he is MARK?" Tiki was flabbergasted. Why did a non-related descendant look exactly like Mar-Mar?

"Why do I keep losing your scent?" Nah was infuriated.

Mark wanted revenge, his mother was everything to him. He felt betrayed by Priam and Krom for letting her die.

:::


	10. Chapter 10

_Something different please let it stay with me._

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 10*

* * *

><p>**Ylisstol Castle, Main Hall - Court Discussion**/

"The third mystery is that black aura." Tiki began. "To be honest, I thought it was a joke too. However, it seems like something went terribly wrong when Stella exterminated Grima."

The court was quiet.

* * *

><p>"I looked into Stella's heart. As the bearer of bad news, ... the one that got revived is not our Stella but an amnesiac Original StellaGrima in our Stella's body. So I ask all reviving memory attempts to cease for now. I will look into what happened to our Stella and probably have to kill this Stella for good ..."

"Stella's heart is missing?"

* * *

><p>"Grima is the dominant personality of Original StellaGrima. I don't know why Grima's personality is not awake, it's there alright, but I could feel faint hints of Original Stella's consciousness being the cause for the amnesia. So please do not provoke anything, the black aura is Grima trying to wake up."

* * *

><p>After a pause, Priam suddenly asked: "Lucina, who was your time's Stella's significant other?"<p>

All of children looked down.

* * *

><p>" ... Her significant other ... was no one. We were all surprised when Mark appeared as there was no Mark in our world."<p>

" ... Even if she is an amnesiac Grima, I promise ... I'll stay with her."

:::


	11. Chapter 11

_My Sunshine  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 11*

* * *

><p>**Ylisstol Castle**/  
>"Milady, before we begin, I will need to ask you some silly questions.<br>Do you know who you are? Where you are? Or who any of the people in  
>this room are?"<p>

(...)

"Do you remember what had happened to you?"

Stella nodded no.

* * *

><p>Tiki and Naga gave a diagnosis that Grima's normal consciousness was suppressed by Original Stella but to only damage Stella body's memories. Due to the incident, Original Stella used herGrima's power to save the two men. This resulted in causing Grima to slowly awaken.

* * *

><p>Everyone came to see Stella but were warned to bring weapons. Krom and Priam did the most unexpected thing.<p>

"Hey Stella."

/*_Smile_*/

"Let's elope."

* * *

><p><strong>(-*_CRASH_!*/-)**

* * *

><p>The guys forgot that people were in there, in particular three fuming and dangerously armed ladies who were ready to pound Krom.<p>

* * *

><p>Priam finished, "Let's make new memories instead."<p>

Darkness was spewing out of Stella. Priam takes the risk and hugs Stella while Krom gets pushed away.

* * *

><p>"Hey! We can't risk losing the Exalt for real this time. Stella, calm down. I'm here."<p>

Surprisingly, the darkness did phase out. Her eyes changed back to a stale blue, and she slumped onto Priam. Everybody could tell Stella was at her limit.

* * *

><p>"Let me die ... Priam ..."<p>

"Huh?"

/*_COUGH_*/

* * *

><p>"Grima is ... destroying this body's memories ... but I won't let him... ...I don't wanna kill anymore... ... I can't bear ... to see you all ... ... die again ... I ... ... ...I can speak my mind like this because we are weakened ... ... but that does not mean my mind is free ... ... but thank you Priam for ... granting my selfish wish ..."<p>

"Wish?"

* * *

><p>"You and the alternate I were born in the same world. For this one brief life, I got to be beneath the same sky. No matter which world it seems, I am always the fell dragon ... ... ... I wish I were human! That I could have lived a normal life ... with everyone ... But I'm not, and I can't ... I — <em>Nngh<em> ... ... I am happy though ... to learn how love is, even though it was meant for her ... As an alternate her, please kill me ... before Grima wakes up again ... It has to be you ... Haven't you been dreaming? Isn't Stella in your dreams? "

* * *

><p>A faint hand reaches out to Priam's. Everyone gasped in shock. Priam turns to see his Stella's spirit floating and smiling.<p>

Priam then told everybody in his dreams and nightmares, her presence was always there to support him. Priam now realizes that Stella's heart was with him all this time.

She takes Priam and lifts his hands. An energy ball starts forming but it freaks him out.

* * *

><p>"N-o! No! I can't" In panic, Priam backs away from Stella.<p>

"Even if this is an alternate you, I can't bear to see you die in front of me again." Priam confesses this in tears as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

><p>*_Le sigh.._.*/

* * *

><p>Stella approaches him with a *_What am I going to do with you look_*/ and whispers in a voice that only he could hear.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry, everything will be alright<em>."

* * *

><p>"But!"<p>

A flick to the forehead came, Priam couldn't feel it but dodged it out of reflex. Stella had the habit of flicking Priam when he did something silly, which was quite often.

* * *

><p>"<em>Silly, stop worrying.<em>"

Priam knew that her sad smile didn't mean it.

"_Thank you for looking after Mark... I'm sorry, I put you through so much_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ngh<em> - !"

Everybody turned to Stella/Grima. Two sets of eyes opened beneath Stella's eyes, while three pairs of black wings sprouted out of her back.

"Pleas - **CHILDREN OF NAGA!**"

"Hey Grima!"

"How was it? You comprehend and "sympathize" with humans better now, right?" Priam asked Stella/Grima.

* * *

><p>"<strong>... HUMANS ARE SO FRAGILE, ... SO DESPICABLE, ... SO UNIQUE, ...YET SO BLOODY DELICIOUS!<strong>" Everyone could see the insanity of Grima overwhelming Stella.

"**HOWEVER ... I CAN'T CONTROL THIS BODY. ALTERNATE STELLA HAND IT OVER!**"

* * *

><p>A good stare from one end to the other ensued.<p>

"You mean ... why we haven't died yet from Original Stella/Grima because you were preventing them from going astray?"

Everyone looked at Stella. A little shocked with all the sudden attention but nodded in confirmation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes ... She wanted to come back one last time, but knew Grima would cause havoc ... and asked for my help ...<em>"

* * *

><p>"Come back for what?"<p>

Krom decided to make a break for Stella/Grima.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, I cannot die under Krom's hands. Please I need your help.<em>" Stella urged Priam.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, under Stella's control over her sleeping body, Original Stella was deftly dodging all of Krom's attempts.<p>

With a gulp, Priam finally complied.

"Let's go, my love."

Stella was taken aback but was happy that she could do this with him.

* * *

><p>First, a portal opens up. The children gasps to see, they knew somehow, their own world.<p>

A different energy ball formed and was directed into Ragnell, while the previous energy ball was injected into Alondite.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you, darling. Alondite is gorgeous<em>."

* * *

><p>While everyone ran, Krom and Priam ran towards the danger. Krom, however, was being hit by the spikes of doom. Seeing Krom getting hit, Sumia mustered up courage to save her husband. Priam, on the other hand, had a floating Alondite protecting him. With a mind of its own, the sword blocked every single beam and sharp spike.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"GRIMA! THIS IS THE END FOR YOUR GRIP OVER STELLA! AETHER!"<strong>

* * *

><p>The energy in Ragnell multiplied when the charged Alondite merged with it. Priam realizes just how powerful his dearest love and friend was that these two swords could combine into such a beautiful final super sword (<em>that he nearly lost hold of<em>).

Stella's gentleness gave him the drive to do the finishing move.

The shock from the Aether was terrifying, but it ended as abruptly as it started. When the wind calmed down, everybody peaked over to see what happened.

* * *

><p>Original Stella was disintegrating with a smile.<p>

"Thank you Stella & Priam. Stella, I am sorry for putting you through all of this ... "

A smile came from Stella.

* * *

><p>" ... To the two worlds, we offer the life force of two fell dragons to let everyone have life once more ... Children, the sky is sure lovely ... The sky you all fought ... to see again. Please always remember how beautiful it is."<p>

With that, Original Stella faded into the sky.

* * *

><p>As all looked, lights of hope started to glow from the ground in both worlds. Those lights materialized into people who had lost their lives in the Grima War.<p>

Tears of joy erupted everywhere! However, the Ylisstol castle was solemn as all looked at Priam and Stella.

* * *

><p>In a voice getting ever so quieter, Stella was disintegrating too.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Priam ... Tell them ... tell those who are getting their chance in life again ... that the summer sky is lovely today. That they are coming back to a world of hopes and ... dreams ...<em> "

"No, Stella, you should tell them!"

"_My dream is that ... I want to feel ... the warmth... of my sun..._"

* * *

><p>"<em>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...<em>  
><em>You make me ha ... ppy when skies ... are grey<em>

_...You ne...ver... know, dear,..._

_How much ... I... lo..ve ... you ..."_

* * *

><p>Priam was crying and gave Stella a kiss he couldn't feel but it was one he gave with such emotion and tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please don't take my sunshine away."<p>

:::


	12. Chapter 12

_The Pathway to Home _

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 12*

* * *

><p>Everybody was sobbing at the Ylisstol Castle. From the oldest to the youngest, from the most powerful to the simplest ones, all cried for Stella, all cried for Priam.<p>

Priam sat looking at the sky over the Ylisstol Castle. Everyone was worried if he would do anything irrational out of grief. After a long silence, he spoke.

* * *

><p>"Hey kids ... this portal won't last long. Either go back home and find your family or deem yourself permanent residences of this world."<p>

Young Mark broke the silence, "Daddy, Mommy's missing. When's Mommy coming home? I miss Mommy."

Priam dropped to his knees.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Mark. I'm sorry." He hugged his son and soon both were crying.<p>

The Shepherds stayed with Priam to comfort him. The children felt awkward and excused themselves. Before they left, Krom reminded them.  
>"Children, please make your decision soon."<p>

* * *

><p>All the second generation children looked at each other and the portal that stood before them.<p>

"We can go home?"

"But how? Even Naga said the likelihood going home was slim to none."

"But then what about mom and dad here? What about our lives here?"

The children turned to look at their alternate parents.

* * *

><p>After a long silence, Anna (<em>who wasn't good in mushy situations<em>) spoke up.

"Hey, do you guys want to find your parents? If you do want to come back here, this requires your alternate parents to go with you to find them. I have these warp bracelets that can warp anyone to the home of their hearts. Original Stella gave you guys a pathway to go home. Please consider it."

:::


	13. Chapter 13

_The Future's New Beginning_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 13*

* * *

><p>**Original World, Dragon's Table**/

Light? Oxygen?

*_COUGH!_*

Krom came to his senses, trying to figure out where he was.

The last thing he remembered was that he was impaled by the possessed Stella. He was alive again?

Rubbing his eyes, Krom finally looked around to see he was in the ruins of Dragon's Table. He slowly navigates his way out of the ruins but moving was so hard for some reason.

Krom was starting to lose consciousness, when a familiar voice rings out asking.

* * *

><p>"HEY? IS THERE ANYONE HERE?"<p>

Stahl?

* * *

><p>"This place is in ruins. The rubble is massive. Can milord be really here still?" A second man's voice asked.<p>

* * *

><p>... Frederick?<p>

"Help please." Krom just collapses.

* * *

><p><strong>ROAR<strong>!  
>"Here Minerva?" A voice of a woman asked.<br>**ROAR**!

* * *

><p>Krom thought he would never see daylight again.<p>

"Captain!"

Fred, Stahl, and Jerome pulled with all their might to bring Krom to the surface.

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Father?" Lucina came up to her dazed father. "This is 10 years from that day. Grima is no more. Welcome home, father."

Krom looked around at his friends and then the children.

* * *

><p>"Every single one of your friends had perished to Grima. As your children, we nearly lost hope, but help came in the most unexpected way. That help wanted to remind us that the sky is lovely and that we get to see it again in our own world ... !"<p>

Lucina dives for Krom's arms.

* * *

><p>He didn't really understand what Lucina meant but knew that deep in his heart that the world had gone through a lot.<p>

* * *

><p>**Ylisstol**/  
>Krom couldn't believe his eyes. His home was in ruins, but people were rejoicing on the streets.<p>

"Milady!"  
>"It's the Exalt Lucina!"<p>

* * *

><p>" ... Are my eyes playing tricks on me? ..."<p>

* * *

><p>"KROM SAMA!"<p>

* * *

><p>A large group of people gathered around the group.<p>

"The Exalt Family has defeated Grima! Cheers for Krom and Lucina!"

* * *

><p>An old man approaches Krom.<p>

"I never thought this nightmare would end! When Plegia declared you were dead, everybody refused to believe it and now I am glad it wasn't true!" Tears of joy spewed out.

Krom was uneasy about what had happened in these odd 10 years of being dead, but he didn't want to let his people down.

* * *

><p>"Yes Grima is gone. Let's rebuild Ylisstol and the world!"<p>

* * *

><p>**Ruins of Ylisstol Military Base**/  
>"Lucina take the time to explain to Krom what happened. We'll be on our way to find the other parents." Liz told Lucina.<p>

* * *

><p>"Other parents? Aren't you all here? Alive as well?" Krom was perplexed. The alternate parents were distracted and shocked to see the ruins of their alternate children's world.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bro, I am not your true sis and all here with us, minus the kids, aren't from your world. However, let's go get Em and me, shall we?<p>

* * *

><p> **Random Bridge, Random Spot**/  
>Liz: "This is where I died? That's sad ... a random bridge."<br>Right then, a sleeping Liz appeared.  
>Liz: "Well time to wake her up!" *GRIN*<br>Original Liz: "OWAIN! RUN! Huh?"  
>Owain and Liz looked at the bewildered Original Liz.<p>

Owain glomps Original Liz in sobs: "_**MUBBA**_!"

Virion: "I am even worse. The Archest of Archers died in a random spot?"  
>Original Virion was covered in tears when the whole family reunited.<p>

* * *

><p>After a large amount of explaining to the newly recovered Original Liz and Krom, again, they looked towards the ruins of Ylisstol Castle.<p>

Just like that, a ball of light in the now decimated throne room appeared. In it laid Emelina.

* * *

><p>Original Krom and Original Liz were in joy to see their long lost sister. Liz, however, was a bit sad that this world would have a normal Emelina while her own sister would never be herself ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome had an epiphany and asked Minerva if she remembered where Serge and Stahl died, and sure enough a sleeping Serge and Stahl appeared in the spot that they were slain.<p>

* * *

><p>Nah, along Nowi and Donny, looked for her parents, but never thought they had appeared back in her old home.<p>

This prompted everyone to look in their old homes. Everyone was in tears.

* * *

><p>However, something was still odd to Krom. The alternates finally decided to leave and original children decided to stay. A tearful goodbye ensued, but was cut short by Krom who had one last question, which griped Lucina.<p>

"How is the Stella in your world?"

:::


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorrowful Grace_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 14*

* * *

><p>**Current Future, Ylisstol Castle Garden**/

Krom and Sumia were hiding in a bush, watching a dangerous looking duo.

One of the people who did not travel through the portal was Valhart. He was rather concerned with Priam. Valhart knew Priam was an equal and his aura just as immense. Once he married Stella though, it became refined and sharp. Now it was back to being unruly and maybe more dangerous than it should have been.

"Priam, shall we cross blades? A chance is here." Valhart asked while aiming Wolfberg at his head.

* * *

><p>"I'll ask the Prince here to be the judge." Krom and Sumia were surprised to be discovered.<p>

Krom whispered something to Sumia who with a nod took off back into the castle. Krom then walks towards the two men.

"Ahem ... are you up for it Priam?"

A portal suddenly popped out in the sky and out came all of the current world Shepherds, but also the original kids and the original parents.

:::


	15. Chapter 15

_The Truth and Regret  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 15*

* * *

><p>Original Krom and Original Liz couldn't believe their ears. They are alive again because of Stella?<p>

However, the news of the two Stellas' gift was a hard blow to everyone. The Originals realized that Original Stella all this time still loved them, even though they had thought she was lost to Grima for good. However, there was also regret. Regret for the Alternate Stella who could have had a different ending, but instead agreed to share the burden that the Original Stella had.

The original kids wanted to stay but the parents had other plans. The parents could feel Original Stella's sadness in their hearts, a sadness they wish their old friend could be free from.

:::


	16. Chapter 16

_Heart of Men_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 16*

* * *

><p>" ... How did you guys all come here on one warp bracelet?" Anna was intrigued, as this product was a recently discovered addition to her store.<p>

"We all held hands..." Lucina innocently explained.

* * *

><p>After a further *cough*<em>prying<em>*cough*, Anna discovers time travels differently in the Original Shepherds' timeline versus the Current Shepherds' timeline. Which probably would be the case for all other timelines as well.

"You guys will have to be a little frugal on the bracelets, ok? This is the only stock I have. So! May I interest you in wares to bring back to your world?"

While Anna was marking up prices, Krom comes face to face with Original Krom.

* * *

><p>"Our most important friend is dead. However, I heard your world's Stella has a loved one. Are you him?"<p>

All pointed at Priam instead.

* * *

><p>Original Krom sat down with Priam and motioned Krom to sit as well. After clearing of his throat, Original Krom promptly punched Priam and Krom.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Original Krom was grimacing: " I heard from your Liz, that our tales intersect in the most interesting places ... The day we first met ... Our first battle together ... That time we peeked on her in the bath ... but there is one thing different. The day I confessed my love to Stella ... Did she remember any of that?"<p>

"You confessed to her?"

* * *

><p>"Is what I want to say ... ... but Stella never got to hear my proposal. Somehow others kept coming into my life. She was always busy. Always kept her distance. I just never did it. " Original Krom sighed in regret.<p>

"I see ... the river of time favored its original course. I thought maybe that part of our tale, you would have made a difference."

* * *

><p>Next, Original Krom turned to Priam.<p>

"You're a fortunate man to have the most loveliest partner and friend in the world. I envy you. Please find your Stella, find her and bring her home. I know my world's Stella can't but yours still has a chance."

* * *

><p>Priam just snapped at Original Krom.<p>

"HOW? HOW can a person come back to life again when they already died once? You don't understand, Krom. This is a vow that was broken because I was too powerless. Too powerless ... to save the love of my life ... Too powerless to save ... my son's mother ... "

After a very long silence, he continues.

"The Harvest Festival should continue still ... and also this is the first time two worlds can share a festival. Since both have to rebuild, Original Krom's world should get some help from Anna here. Besides, why have a ballroom with no balls?"

_:::_

* * *

><p><em>:Note - Yes, I'm sorry I was watching Frozen at the time of writing this...:<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Forgotten Memory_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 17*

* * *

><p>Richt and Fred were signing in the guests for the Festival Ball. Something was odd though. Somebody got in twice.<p>

* * *

><p>Originally Valhart wanted the ball to be a private function; however, he got promptly overturned because it was shocking to see Valhart agree to a ball. Ferox brought all the alcoholic drinks that were confiscated from Basilio just weeks before.<p>

* * *

><p>Being a masquerade ball, everybody got the opportunity to use fun masks. Jerome for unknown ... reasons found a stash of masks in his luggage, which were promptly distributed out in full denial.<p>

* * *

><p>"TIME TO STUFF SOME CHOCOLATE IN MY FACE!" Cynthia, Lucina and Gaia were inhaling the dessert.<p>

"Moderation would be a good idea, Ylisstol Princesses and Sweets King," a mysterious voice urged the three.

"Somebody knows who we are!"

"RUN! We have to tell mom and dad!" Cynthia drags Lucina off and grabs one more piece of chocolate - the chocolate fondue. Gaia continues on, enjoying his new title and the fact he is ruining his dinner.

* * *

><p>Midway into the evening, Priam was seen standing at the back of the hall, drinking champagne by himself.<p>

Basilio came over, half drunk ... already, to greet Priam. "Want some mead, Priam? ... Come on, man!" Basilio holds out the jug but is greeted with an empty stare.

"Geez, you're at a party. Dance! Look at Krom and Sumies!"

A dance was underway with Krom and Sumia and all other Shepherd couples dazzling the hall.

"No."

"Well, see ya." Basilio stumbles off to find another potential drinking buddy.

* * *

><p>Maribelle came up to Priam with a sigh. "Lord Priam, would you care to dance? Henry is plastered."<p>

Priam showed her his champagne: "I shouldn't be dancing with ... alcohol either."

"Right ... well enjoy your drink," Maribelle walks off rather dejected.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, sir. Are you okay?"<p>

Priam turns to see a blue haired server who was looking at him rather concerned.

"None of your business."

"I know it's not, but as a fellow gentlemen I can see you are a little down."

* * *

><p>This individual was being suspiciously nosy. Priam decided to take a closer look at this weird server whose voice was so oddly familiar. His hair was swept back and his uniform was obviously Ylissean. Something else perked his interest, something not visible to the naked eye - an aura.<p>

"Mark?"

"... Ehhhhhh? DAD? It's YOU? You look ... dapper." Priam did have a haircut and a clean shave making him hard to distinguish.

* * *

><p>"WHAT ARE DOING HERE?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! <strong>NAH<strong> has been worried sick about you!"

Priam could tell his son was on the verge of trouble. The aura he sees is an aura of blood lust.

* * *

><p>"Mark ... drop the dagger."<p>

Nah told him Mark had left a note wanting to kill Krom and Priam for breaking their promise to save Stella, the one who meant everything to him.

"Drop **IT**!"

* * *

><p>Mark immediately brought out a piece of toast, and used the dagger to spread jam and gave it to his father.<p>

"Is this poisoned?"

"Why are you saying that? Mom would be really sad to see you die. Krom, on the other hand ... "

* * *

><p>"Why Mark?"<p>

"He peeked on Mom taking a bath when she was single."

:| -(_You did it here as well ... Greaaat ...)_

* * *

><p>Priam had a sudden realization that Mark didn't know Stella had perished again, let alone returned. Also that Krom had peeked on her just recently ...<p>

"He lied to me that mom came back."

(...)

"You have my approval."

"YAY! Well I will have to re-plan." With a merry cheer, Mark takes off.

"What did I just approve of? WAIT! Mark!"

* * *

><p>Priam loses sight of his son.<p>

"Oh crud."

Nah rushed to Priam, who smelled Mark only to lose his scent when she got to Priam, "He has an intense mother complex, did he inherit this from you?"

Priam wanted to get even with Krom, but didn't want a life to be lost because of ... her.

* * *

><p>The two Kroms were out in the open, this made Priam and Nah worried that Mark will do something incredibly stupid.<p>

"Man, this isn't easy ... Two identical people to watch over."

* * *

><p>::<p>

Another dance starts and just when he thought he could continue his champagne, he meets eyes with an unusual lady who walks over to him.

* * *

><p>Literal wings draped across a foreign blue military ball gown. A scarf was hanging across her arms. An unusual trail graced the floor. This lady had her hair up in unique floating ornaments, arranged in a crown like fashion. Her mask covered most of her face but it nicely complimented the outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're the last available guy here. My guy is being lectured by Fred at the moment ... Dance with me?"<p>

This voice!

"Let me guess ... You'll only dance with someone you like ..."

* * *

><p>Priam stuttered and blushed. "... No ... it's just ... I can't dance."<p>

"You'll be fine. Come on."

* * *

><p>After a few mishaps, the two waltz taking everyone's attention along with them.<p>

Stahl and Donny came over with a pile full of food after the dance ended. "That dance was yummy."

Donny was blunt about one thing. "So you'll dance with someon' you don't know, but you can't even stand being around our gal friends?"

"Yuhoo, Dad?" Nah tried to get Priam to snap out of the daze he was in.

* * *

><p><em>In those memories I have, <em>

_why was her touch in that woman's hand?  
><em>

_ The deepest _

_part of my heart wants to know. _

_I think I have known_

_ this feeling before..._

_Stella, are our paths coming together again?_

_:::_


	18. Chapter 18

_Junction  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 18*

* * *

><p>"I see, you resent me Mark ... You want my life."<p>

Blood was dripping from the blade, while "Masked Krom" was trying to calm people down.

"I'm ok, see?" Krom pulls the sword out with no visible wound. "Just a trick."

Mark knew that was not the case, this was supposed to be a fatal blow. Krom healed up the moment the sword came out.

After the crowd dispersed, the Masked Krom confronts Mark.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid that you got the wrong dad though, the immortal one. If Frederick saw this, you would have been in trouble many times over."<p>

Krom shattered the sword with his bare hands.

Mark didn't know there was more than one Krom in the ball. Why was this Krom saying Mark was his child?

"By the way have you seen your mother? She disappeared on me at the food table."

"Mother?"

* * *

><p>::<p>

Priam managed to find the mysterious lady at the food table and after a chat he got her for another dance. As they danced, Priam drew her closer to him and musters up the courage to ask.

"Milady, would you hear me out on something?"

"Uh ... Ok?"

* * *

><p>"Milady, I knew of a friend whose gentle heart made her respected and feared, but most importantly loved ... As I got to know her, my heart fell in love with her light. She passed away though ... Sometimes it's hard not to wonder where she is now, what is she doing? Is she in this endless sky?"<p>

"I'm sorry to hear ... "

* * *

><p>"Tonight though this feeling in my heart is back. I can't shake it for some reason... These chills didn't come from the cold. I want to know why ... they are coming from you."<p>

(!)

* * *

><p>"Your voice is warm and gentle, as well your touch. Who are you?"<p>

Priam held his grip and loosens her mask. He then twirls her to face him as the mask fell off.

"Stella ... ?"

* * *

><p>How Stella looked, Priam couldn't believe it was her. She was in his hands again. His shaking hands, however, gets gently pushed away by her.<p>

"Priam ... I am not of either worlds that are present here today. I'm sorry ... to hear what happened to your wife, the other me."

He didn't want to believe Alternate Stella, and his emotions got the best of him.

* * *

><p>"Stella, I'm terrified ... terrified that these hands ... could lose you again."<p>

Priam was sobbing while confessing to this new Alternate Stella.

* * *

><p>"Don't be afraid to cry, Priam. I know no matter where we're from, we go our ways and may never see each other again ... But please remember Priam." She gently touches his heart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll be waiting ... <em>

_You'll find me ... _

_I promise._

:::


	19. Chapter 19

_*Due to technical difficulties, the cheesy notes will continue next chapter*  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 19*

* * *

><p>"Mother?!"<p>

"Father! Have you seen mother?"

"Hold it, Mark!" Alternate Krom came dashing after him. "I'm sorry! I didn't know your father in this world isn't me. Oh! Hi darling!"

* * *

><p>Mark knew what Krom meant. The joy he had to see Stella again was unmatched that literally turned everyone heads over heels.<p>

Priam, however, was ticked to find out Krom was this Stella's husband, but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mom<strong>_!" *SOB* Tears and a runny nose ran down Mark's face.

All the Shepherds came to look at what was happening.

"Mark ..." Alternate Stella tries to calm him down to explain, only to be interrupted by everyone else.

* * *

><p><em>"STELLA?! GROUP HUG!"<em>  
><em>"OH MY! YOU'RE GORGEOUS!"<em>

* * *

><p>Alternate Krom was trying to calm everyone down.<p>

"Everyone **ENOUGH**!"

* * *

><p>Everyone winced at Krom's angry voice, except for the two other Kroms. Which then made everyone notice that there were three Kroms.<p>

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>"Stella and I have been traveling through worlds and crashing every single party. Just an alternate of you two."<p>

"Also the source of everyone's weird voices," Stella concluded with Krom trying to wrestle her.

* * *

><p>"You mean we weren't hallucinating? Hearing Krom sama's voice in my head ... " Many in the audience were beet red.<p>

"Look at what you did." Alternate Stella stared condescendingly at Alternate Krom.

"You're kidding me, are you? I was trying to get rid of it with insane amount of hexes. Nothing was working! ... Although since Stella is here, I can forgive." Sairya was just as red.

Everyone were relieved to know that they weren't going mad.

* * *

><p>Lucina was shocked to know her mother in a different world was Stella, but a more important question came up.<p>

"Alternate Father, don't you have a country to rule?"

"Oh that? Currently it should be our great ... great ... "

"It's been five generations since your alternate father ruled as Exalt, Lucina." Alternate Stella said to clear up the matter.

"Lucina's great-great-great-grandkids?!"

* * *

><p>A nod of yes shocked everyone about Alternate Krom and Stella's age, even though they knew about the worlds' inconsistencies in time ...<p>

"But you're mom either or." All Mark could think of was Stella.

"Nah, please?"

"Mark, stop bothering your ... alternate mom. We have a lot of talking to do!" Nah storms off with a sobbing Mark in tow.

Everyone continued to admire Alternate Stella, who then turns to Priam with something important.

* * *

><p>"Priam, there is a world where you can go to look for Stella.<p>

(!)

"The World of Dreams; however, Stella will be in a very specific place called Dream's Edge. That is where the end of Grima's dream will be."

(?)

"All kinds of hearts dream. Once their life ends, their dreams will as well, slowly fading to edge and then the end. All of us who were destined to be Grima's host are actually its dream, its conscience in human form, slightly different in each time continuum. Your Stella, me and many more are doomed to perish with Grima no matter what. However, our source is also a dream itself. I guess that was why in the worlds that refused to let Krom slay Grima, it could be defeated because we were part of the same dream. "

"Then whose dream do you and Grima belong to?"

* * *

><p>"An Awakener."<p>

Everyone immediately turned to the three Kroms.

(...)

"You can't say Grima was a figment of our imagination! It was real! It was in the Realm of the Dragons."

"You don't know the power of human ingenuity, do you? Every dimension is connected in a way. The Realm of Dragons is not what you are calling it. It is the Realm of Dreams, where all human dreams, emotions and desires into a physical form. The Awakener, for I don't know how many times already ... manifests Grima."

(!)

"A dreamer can end its dream. However, they can dream it again. If Krom had sealed Grima, a future Awakener is bound to create Grima again. Therefore, if a third party interferes, a dream can end for good. In the grand scheme of things though, we are just a by-product of the Awakener's dream -"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nope<strong>! STAHP! You're NOT an extra!" All the Shepherds were adamant that this was wrong.

Alternate Stella shook her head in disagreement.

"We are bound to perish with Grima but it was only because of the change the children brought by coming back to the past, bonds could be created for this extra to see you all again. However, its sad to know what has happened in your world up to now."

"How do you know this?"

* * *

><p>"An Awakener's Dream is to defeat Grima. Once defeated, it's gone, and as for the ... extra ... it will face the same unfortunate fate. I was there twice ... Both occasions I was on the verge of disappearing, so I had to sleep ... Its odd that both of our stories had us going to the Dream's Edge. However, with her losing her life again, your Stella is on the point of no return. If you can save her dream though, a dream of a dream within a dream, that's the only way I can offer you all."<p>

:::

* * *

><p><em>i have no clue what i'm writing...<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_The World that Transcends Time and Space_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 20*

* * *

><p>The Shepherds were in the world of the Outrealm Gate, a wonder in it itself. In the square of the four bell towers was a portal to the World of Dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, while we dream, the mind performs wonders. How do you imagine ... say ... a building? "<p>

"You visualize each aspect in detail," Loran and Miriel simultaneously replied. (*_In quite the robotic voice I ever heard ...* /*Krom!*/*We can hear you!*)_

"True, but when your imagination flies -"

Donny suddenly blurted out, "It's like I'm discoverin' it."

"Yes! In a dream, your mind creates and perceives a world simultaneously. For everyone to successfully get into Stella's dream, I will replace Stella as the new dreamer of her dream. She will remain as the subject of the dream. Hopefully, her subconscious won't notice the shift of who the dreamer is."

"Wouldn't she know eventually? You don't seem too sure. Have you done this before?"

"Nope. I am just as clueless as you."

* * *

><p><strong>(-*CRASH*/-)**

* * *

><p>"I know for sure that I can take over dreams though. (<em>I did it with Krom when he was misbehaving.) <em>Stella will probably know right away there are intruders, but my job is to keep the dream intact. You have the dirty job, that is to ensure that the dream remains as real as possible for the subject. Dreams feel real while we're in them. It's only when we wake up that we realize something was actually just a dream. But as for her, ... she will probably not wake up anymore ..."

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry ... Dream's Edge will have what remains of Stella ... If she is in Dream's End then we're in a bit of a pickle. Her mind will create people, they are projections of Stella's subconscious. These "people" will consist of people she knew including you. You will have dream-doubles."<p>

"As you are "part of her subconscious", you will know things you won't personally know. You will see things that you in reality cannot comprehend. This is because you've arrived in a middle of a dream. You are part of the dream, a story of someone's imagination. Once everyone is in, they will be in their designated roles of this story. You won't be together, but don't worry, as long as you follow the story, you will all meet up again."

"Your goal is to get to her thoughts and to find the truth that she once knew but chose to forget. Her will. If you can reverse it, this will stop the end of the dream from occurring. Yes, she'll eventually know there are intruders. The subject is absolute in a dream and can take down everything."

* * *

><p>"Including you?"<p>

* * *

><p>A sad nod but Alternate Stella went on, "Still, I'll do my best to help, just call for me in your heart."<p>

"This is really a lot to take in..."

* * *

><p>"Why are you helping a world that's not even yours?" Everyone heard the story but wanted to know why this person who looks like their friend is doing this for them.<p>

"Each world we have visited has made me believe that I was only able to go because I would serve a purpose there. For my wish is that at the end of your story, the gentle light of hope will shine upon you all."

:::

* * *

><p><em>:| - I don't know ...<br>_


	21. Chapter 21

_The Beginning of The End_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 21*

* * *

><p>Everyone realized their mission was invading in a very different sort. They were invading the mind of a friend, a friend who could easily outwit them and destroy them for good. Alternate Stella gave up her consciousness to open a way for everyone to try to save their Stella. The Stella that gave them meaning in life. The Stella who saved them all in their Grima War.<p>

However, nobody knew what kind of place they would land in. The light at the end of the portal tunnel still felt so far away. Was Alternate Stella unable to get them through?

What they saw next was breathtaking. The World of the Outrealm Gate was enchanting already, but so was Stella's dream.

* * *

><p>::<p>

They landed in a large tree covered hall. A large stream flowed through the middle. Remains of ruins could be seen both floating in the sky and in water. Glowing balls of light were flying around from the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>"ATTENTION! BREAK OVER!"<strong>

* * *

><p>A man with glasses, pale blue spiky hair and a long ponytail, in an outfit they never seen before, walked up to the group in a fit of displeasure.<p>

"January sensei? January ... sensei?"

Everyone looked at Liz, who wanted to ask something but wondered why a name like that popped out of her mouth ...

"Yes Lissa san?" January looks at her with concern.

(_EH?! This guy's name is what I said?_)

* * *

><p>"Um, can we have 5 more minutes please? With cherry on the top?" She gave her best puppy eyes.<p>

" ... Fine, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes. We can't stay too long."

"By the way what are these floaty-n-bobbers?" Vake asked the guy.

* * *

><p>" ... This energy is called Unlimit, this is what the world is made out of ... You really haven't been paying attention in class have you, Vaike?" January was looking rather disappointed at Vake.<p>

"Sorry Teach, ... Just ... ran a blank."

January then proceeds to walk to a corner to check on his ... smartphone?

* * *

><p>"HUDDLE! Where are we and what's up with everyone's outfits? Not everyone is here either ... "<p>

Everyone took a good look at each other. The ones here were in ... wind breakers and sweat pants? Sensei ... was teacher ... So this is was what Alternate Stella meant, things you don't know just roll off the tongue, because you have just arrived in the middle of a story. This is what dreaming is.

Who was here? Krom, Liz, Maribelle, Vake ...

That's it?

* * *

><p>"I guess we will see the rest somewhere. Wait a minute, do we have our weapons?"<p>

"WEAPONS? You guys have weapons?" January exploded right behind the group.

"No! We meant ..." Krom had no legitimate excuse.

* * *

><p>"Well you are in the War Arts Program of the National Institution of Education. You are aware that besides Practical Application classes, students are prohibited to wield weapons in the school's vicinity, RIGHT?"<p>

"But ... we're not in the school's vicinity though ... ?"

"SIGH ... Time to go."

Beyond the door of the hall was a sight the Shepherds have never seen before.

:::


	22. Chapter 22

_A Long Dream ..._

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 22*

* * *

><p>A vibrant metropolis next to the sea, many times larger than Ylisstol could ever be, sprawled over the land. Water canals, bridges, and roads sprawled over the streets. There were large four wheeled boxes going at speeds that a horse could never do. In the sky, huge machines were flying. Back on the ground, some people were zipping on wheeled machines that were mind boggling. The mere sight of all this strangeness was overwhelming, but they knew they were suppose to know.<p>

The city consisted of so many wonders that all the Shepherds could do was to let their feet do the walking as they looked around in awe.

* * *

><p>"Stella must have dreamed for a long time..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry <strong>UP<strong>! Why are you guys so out of it today?" January was not pleased.

"Coming Sensei!"

The class arrived at their school, surrounded by a forest itself, everyone peeked inside.

:::


	23. Chapter 23

_Understanding for Naught  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 23*

* * *

><p>(-***_INTENSE PUNT ACROSS THE YARD_**.*/-)

* * *

><p>The five landed in a fountain, bewildered what had just happened.<p>

"I heard from January sensei you guys have a bit of a problem listening."

A blond messy haired man in a white long jacket approaches the soaking five. This was Frank sensei (_Or Franky if you want to annoy the living daylights out of him_).

* * *

><p>Vake was going to give a piece of his mind but Krom stopped him.<p>

Maribelle, on the other hand, did not expect what was to come as she rose her parasol in complaint. The parasol started to shoot live ammo.

The unbelievable happened. The man just phased through the ammo.

* * *

><p>"YOU GUYS ARE LATE FOR CLASS! COME ON!"<p>

The five would generally stand their ground but this professor's presence was so overwhelming even for Krom.  
>But what happened to the ammunition?<p>

"Lady Maribelle, please come see me after class."

* * *

><p>The class they were late for was a Practical Application class, where they found another bunch of the Shepherds. These classes had two divisions: Physical and Special.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Physical Division<em>:  
>"Hey Blue, we're sparring partners today!"<p>

"Gaia!"

"Be easy on me!"

Which Krom did not do, in fact he charged.

"Are you the real deal?" Krom asked urgently.

"_OW_! I AM! I was panicking when I didn't see anybody and most importantly losing my horde of sugar! This outfit doesn't have enough pockets! When I find Bubbles, I'm filing a complaint!" Gaia was sniffling.

* * *

><p>"Are everyone here a dream or are they real?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Stahl and Sully are real. Sully says she's loving Bubbles' dream, getting to sparr in class. Stahl is happy about getting the all-you-can-eat-buffet. Virion is in the Gentlemen Club. Kellum is missing. (<em>Hello? I'm in the Gardening Club<em>.) Ronqu, Sayri and Renha are in the dojo for kendo training. Panne and Chambray are in the Gardening Club. Stay away from your daughters, they seem odd. Olivia and Azure are in the dance club. Owain is in the drama club. Selena, Noire and Jerome are in the go home club ... "

" ... Why stay away from my daughters?"

"Just stay FAR, FAR away."

* * *

><p><span><em>Special Division<em>:  
>Liz and Maribelle were inching towards Sumia and Cordelia, who were merrily chatting. Asking someone if you are real or a dream, isn't exactly an easy question to ask out of the blue. Maribelle decides to take the chance.<p>

"My, the two darlings of the class are chatting up a storm? What juicy news are you imparting to each other?"

Liz continued, "If it involves anything ... like you know ... dreams and wishes ...we would love to know!"

* * *

><p>Both Sumia and Cordelia gave the two a hard stare.<p>

"Em ... I kinda wish we made a secret code password between the group when we got here ..." Sumia was stressed out from the staring.

( ... )

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhahahaha<em>. You are a riot, Sumia. (_Why didn't you mention that to Krom sama before we came?_) So it is you two." Maribelle was relieved.

"I was worried. (_Hey you know me! I am a klutz ... _)"

* * *

><p>Both Cordelia and Liz shook hands in relief (<em>ignoring the two nobles' conversation<em>).

"So we're in different classes in this school. You two are here. We had the option of either class, so did Serge. Let's see, Henry, Sairya, Nah, Nowi, Tiki and Richt are here. So is Loran, Brady, and Mark. "

"How's Mark doing?"

"Peachy. He's ecstatic to be in his mom's dream."

* * *

><p>"<strong>ATTENTION<strong>!"

* * *

><p>Both divisions gets interrupted by a new person, a lady this time. This instructor was rather tall with long brown hair. Bangs covered her right eye and overall she looked very abnormally intimidating. Next to her was Libra looking all ashamed for some reason and Gregor rather drunk.<p>

"Ogma sensei? What's wrong?"

"These two are your practice dummies for today's Practical Application exercise. There will be two groups. It will be a mix of the two divisions. Group 1 vs Ms ... I mean, Mr. Libra and 2 vs Mr. Gregor. They have a badge you will have to steal within a time limit. If you don't, you'll miss dinner."

A wail came from Stahl.

"Well then do your best to outwit these two. They will be in the range of the school. Have fun!"

:::


	24. Chapter 24

_False Precept_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 24*

* * *

><p>The groups were assigned but the Shepherds needed to know if Libra and Gregor were the real ones.<p>

* * *

><p>_Group 1_/  
>Nobody expected Libra to start chucking lumber at the group. A non Shepherd student gets knocked out square in the forehead.<p>

"Classmate! I shall avenge your death!"

Virion drags out Astra and starts shooting.

"HEY! WATCH OUT FOR US!"

* * *

><p>_Group 2_/  
>"Umm, he's out cold in the open ... must be a ruse ... "<br>This unfortunately caused Group 2 to be disqualified including poor Stahl.

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Are we going to figure out if they're the Dream Version or the Actual Versions?"

Loran, Sairya and Noire decided to risk it. Sairya was a little ticked that Libra of all things would chuck lumber at her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mumble, Mumble<em>."  
>"Are you reciting something?"<br>"I'm reciting a recently made curse. TELL ME what it is or else Noire chan and I will plant it on you."  
>"Make you giggle nonstop."<p>

( ... )

"Rats! I wanted to do it."  
>"Daddy!"<p>

* * *

><p>Loran was still analyzing the situation.<p>

"Worst of all mother isn't here to help. Dreams are a peculiar thing. For the sake of research, there is one thing I want to see if I can defy. There are perks of mother and father that Stella wouldn't know, right? Mother and Sairya san had devised a fireproof necklace for Father and Libra san just recently..."

Loran casts an Elfire at Gregor.

/***_FOOM!_***/

This Gregor was on FIRE.

"We better save him!"

* * *

><p>::<p>

A little while later, the now sober "Gregor" wakes up.

"What happened? My head hurts ... What's roasting?"

"Your dad could have left it at home before this trip," as one of the Shepherds whispered this possibility to Loran.

"No, he promised he would never take it off."

* * *

><p>Loran was at lost for words. Dream Gregor was technically the exact same as Gregor but the fireproof charm was not there. Where was his father then?<p>

"Hello? Gregor here needs an answer."

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Gregor."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, you sure? ... Anyways sorry I broke my promise, I left the fire charm at home before coming on this trip. Had a round with Miriel and left it on the kitchen counter ... My bad."<p>

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Navarra can drink. I'll have to pay up. Sigh. Have you seen your mother since we arrived?"<p>

Loran was relieved with this turn of events and gave now Actual Gregor a pat.

"Welcome back, father."

:::


	25. Chapter 25

_Forever a Butler  
><em>

_*Although he completely denies it*_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 25*

* * *

><p>Liz and Maribelle went in to see Franky sensei. Maribelle twirls her parasol lightly only for it to shoot the ground.<p>

"What's up with Stella giving me a ... gun parasol?"

"Maribelle don't deny it, you're in love with it."

Miriel, who apparently was a researcher at the school, discovered that the gun's ammo source was from the tome Maribelle had. Depending on the type of tome, varied amounts of ammo came out per tome use.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Having to see Franky sensei was a nightmare in its own. Relief was in sight for the two ladies though. Frank got reprimanded as the girls saw that Fred was the Dean of their program and Valhart, his butler.

"Why are you serving them tea?! Are you their maid?" Both Frederick and Butler Valhart were serving tea to the ladies. All were a little put off with Valhart being delicate in serving the drinks.

"I see. It is truly Franky sensei to ask so! What a magnificent question! I admire it. It is my pleasure to answer. _Ahem_ ... Absolutely YES!" Fred beamed so brightly that everyone needed sunglasses.

Frank didn't understand at all and tried to look for some clarification from Valhart, but all he got was an awful I-will-kill-you stare.

Maribelle and Liz just couldn't help burst out laughing the moment they got out.

:::


	26. Chapter 26

_Eternal Sanctum Oddities  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 26*

* * *

><p><strong>School Garden/**  
>Emelina was hard at work trimming the hedges. Chambray came around with water for everyone including Kellum. Everybody was having fun as the supervisor Sandra, a odd lady with barely a presence, made botany easy for everyone to understand and why Kellum could be noticed.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the life." Kellum was exhilarated. "This is so not totally me, but it feels so different. Sandra sensei, why is it that being here feels so different?"<br>"Different?"  
>"Yes, different! Like I am being noticed! Not being run over, ignored, suspiciously wondering if I will transcend to a higher plane or worst phased through!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sandra just politely smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"San ... dra? What is ... this?"<p>

"*_**EEEKKK!**_*"

Chambray, in utter fear, took off while the rest came in to look.  
>"Oh... Emelina. You probably want to slowly let it down."<br>"Ok." Emelina released the random snake she found.

Em was later told it was one of the most dangerous snakes in the area as it feeds on fear. Fortunately Em had no clue at the time. Chambray, on the other hand, was worn out for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Library/**  
>Brady was trying to look for a book on medical terminology but had to get Edward, the local yet very odd librarian, for help.<br>"Name, Number, Occupation, Height please?"

* * *

><p>"Brady, 65 ... ? Hey wait a minute, I'm looking for a book!"<br>"Human Anatomy - Medical Terminology? Aisle 97, Shelf 24, Row 5, Section 6, The 5th book. Next!"

:::


	27. Chapter 27

_A Crumbling Dream_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 27*

* * *

><p>Everyone found out Basilio and Flavia were gym instructors. However, nobody could find Priam. The School's Head Secretary, Nolan choked on his breakfast once he heard who they were looking for.<p>

"Sire, for real?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Ahem ... Stella!"

HUH?!

* * *

><p>Two young women came by, but not whom everyone was expecting. Wearing a pair of glasses, one woman had side swept bangs with her hair hanging from the side with a flower ornament. The second woman had flowers, as well, in her hair tied up in pigtails. You couldn't see her full face as her bangs covered most of it.<p>

"Camilla, you're here too? Ok, you two, please explain to "Lord Chrom" where Priam is."

* * *

><p>::<p>

"The politics of this world is a bit messed up but here we go. The Current King is said to be not the Original King, as his older brother apparently got assassinated. However, there are rumors that Current King was the one that orchestrated the assassination. There were many possible reasons but most obvious one was the wife. The wife was of another country, known originally as an enemy to this country. People disapproved of the marriage for this reason but also because the wife came from a bloodline of a blood thirsty murderer, where the lust causes her to know no friend or foe. This marriage was for this heritage to become the country's asset in war ... "

"If the wife could fight because of this heritage, why didn't she protect her family? Even if it was blood thirsty?"

"She did. She had nearly massacred the assassin group after they killed the Original King. At the time, a daughter was born to the Original King. This daughter was in danger of being killed by her own mother. At the risk of their own life and compassion for a helpless infant, they ended the Queen's life at the expense of saving that child and failing their mission. It was a botched up assassination but that is what happened. Rumors were that the Current King was in a relationship with the wife but was crushed to see his brother take her., but he still had some compassion to let the girl to live."

* * *

><p>"Also a King usually has a royal seal, right? Apparently it's in the hands of the niece, as she did not hand it over during the Current King's coronation. Therefore, the Current King is not absolute."<p>

"The niece is equal to the king?"

* * *

><p>"Yep, the niece has the king's authority. The King has been trying a lot of schemes to get the seal off her hands."<p>

"What does this have to do with Priam?

* * *

><p>Camilla, the mysterious pigtailed woman, went straight to the point. "Well you're that Current King. You are not married. You have a lot of admirers - with seven known relationships. One being very scandalous. *<em>hint Lucina hin<em>t*. You've broken six hearts. You are accused of being the one who killed ... Priam and Stella ..."

Everyone was shocked but not as shocked as Krom and Liz.

* * *

><p>"Yeah."<p>

"But what about these projections? This dream she is the source, right? If she's gone, how are you all still here?"

* * *

><p>The two started to look at the Shepherds strangely.<p>

"You heard NOTHING!" Everyone was panicking that they had been thinking out loud.

The woman with glasses shook her head. "Stella" gave the Shepherds a kind look that surprised them. When she took off her glasses, they could see their friend in "Stella" but a sad one.

* * *

><p>" ... We are lost in here. We are only shells of what is left. We are powerless to protect our dream. Once we realized she was here for good, we knew she came to meet her Dream's End. We were surprised to see that the disintegration of the dream slowed down and we thank the replacement dreamer, but please don't stay any longer. It's been so long ... we dread each day when her dream will end and that is when we will disappear too."<p>

* * *

><p>"You guys are part of her, right? You don't want to perish, right? We're here to save her dream, to bring her back with us! To tell her a truth that she once knew, ... that she is NOT an extra! She is someone we want back."<p>

* * *

><p>" ... You will have to search for the right place ... the secret place ... the deepest part of her mind, to get to her Dream's End. The problem is that the connecting point to Dream's End a very specific projection, you and your royal court will be executing within the next two days in attempts to get the royal seal."<p>

:|

:::


	28. Chapter 28

_Aid  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 28*

* * *

><p>"When you all appeared here, we knew something was off already because your dream selves are actually at the royal palace. With you all here, something for sure happened in the real world right? A person who can be a replacement dreamer was the only thing we could think of."<p>

"What gave us away?"

"This light hasn't appeared here for so long."

* * *

><p>Everybody started to look at their surroundings, all they could see were regular mythical surroundings and the lights of Unlimit floating around. Wait a minute ... the lights of Unlimit?<p>

"Talk to them."

* * *

><p>"...If you can understand me, jump twice." Sumia asked as one hovered in her hand.<p>

Right on cue, the light bounced twice.

"Is this Alternate Stella?"

It was Camilla and "Stella's" turn to be surprised.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alternate Stella, you're still dreaming right?"<p>

Another two jumps.

The balls of light suddenly gathered into one big one and an image formed. Alternate Krom was sitting next to sleeping Alternate Stella back in the Outrealm Gate World.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Took you long enough. Stel wants to give you guys some extra gear for your mission."<p>

Regalias, Super Tomes and forged Brave weapons materialized into everyone's hands.

* * *

><p>"As well, some back up ones. Before you guys head out tomorrow, watch out for Dream Lucina. As Lucina and Cynthia are here with us. They couldn't get through the portal."<p>

* * *

><p>Lucina and Cynthia's image appeared on the screen.<p>

"Hello Father. Hello Mother. Something blocked us from coming with you. Please be careful."

:::


	29. Chapter 29

_Edge of Madness_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 29*

* * *

><p>Back in class, the day's lecture continued on slowly.<p>

Finally, noon came and everyone decided to have lunch together. Cordelia musters up the courage to give Krom a gift, a lunch box of sandwiches.

"Krom sama, here please accept this."

"Ooh! Thanks. Smells awesome."

* * *

><p>Sumia knew in this dream she was not married to Krom, but, as she looked at her best friend, she noticed something. Usually Cordelia would excuse herself whenever Krom came to visit the two, which resulted in him just talking to Sumia. Here Cordelia was different. She didn't leave yet. Was Stella's dream doing something for Cordelia? As she looked, Sumia could see Cordelia was in admiration of Krom. Those were eyes of ... love. (<em>What will Ronqu think?<em>)

Maybe Cordelia actually loves Krom ... Except had always pushed herself away from being too intimate ... while she, on the other hand, took Krom's heart. Is this what Stella noticed?

* * *

><p>"You noticed only <strong>NOW<strong>?"

Maribelle's sudden remark threw Sumia off.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" Sumia stammered in panic.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your dear hubbo in our reality has broken hearts left, right and center. I am totally sure Stella was one of them. Cordelia has been an obvious victim since the dawn of time. Cordelia finally has a chance here, though how DENSE can a man be?" Sully was fuming.<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel for Cordelia san too. I was intimidated meeting him initially, but that fear must be still with Cordel-chan," Olivia tried to hide her tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Right on cue, Cordelia was as red as a tomato and fainted in happiness. Krom was about to catch her when Dream Lucina, who flew out the rooftop doors, glomps Krom.<p>

* * *

><p>::<p>

"_**OMG** Scandal! She has glomped you-know-who, and he did that strain-face-of-disgust face again! This is prime time news, people!_"

* * *

><p>The local school reporters, whom everybody knew had died in the real world, Dream Gangrel and Dream Inverse, appeared out of nowhere, in a lot more modest clothing, to report on the scandalous relationship Krom apparently has with Lucina.<p>

( ... )

* * *

><p>"So Lord Krom, since we have all the shots in full <strong>HD<strong> glory, you will have to fess up to the Halidom and henceforth about this. What is your relationship with Lady Lucina?"

Krom was totally caught off guard. Gaia and Alternate Krom had told him about Dream Lucina. So did Stella's subconscious. Why was he now in this predicament? He was going to lose his cool!

He didn't. Krom decided to play along (_at the risk of losing his peers' view of him_).

* * *

><p>"We ... were having a trial period." Krom started but he then felt Dream Lucina's heartbeat increasing.<p>

"Now we've considered to ... continue." The heartbeats were dancing.

"So now I would like to declare us as a couple!"

* * *

><p>(<em>*<strong>WHAT?!<strong>*_)

* * *

><p>"Hang on, Sire! Are you serious?" Fred who was shocked that his lord would say something like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Krom gave him the look, that he couldn't get out of this mess. Fred immediately understood. While Valhart was servicing Fred, Fred was still serving Krom no matter where he was. Therefore, Fred and Valhart were going to get Krom out of this mess. Basilio and Flavia, who were nearby, just sat laughing.<p>

Fred and Valhart immediately escorted the reporters out of the area and destroyed all evidence.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Dream Lucina was ecstatic: "We are for real? I am going to make you like me, not your five other lovers or Stella who is soon going to be FINALLY OUT OF THE PICTURE! But me! I am so - **MPH**!"

Krom restrained the Dream version of his daughter. He knew that this was a projection but something felt off.

* * *

><p>"Why did you say Stella is out of the picture?" Krom looked suspiciously at the projection.<p>

Dream Lucina got all whiny. "For real? I ran from the dream just to wreck my dreamer's life, and now Dream version you still doesn't want me?"

_This girl is nuts ... Is this really a projection?_

* * *

><p>"You are suppose to be infatuated with me!"<p>

"LUCINA!"

_Eh?_

All the still alive ex-girlfriends of Krom were not going to have any of this. Dream Lucina held onto Krom ever more so tightly.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Let me go!"<p>

"Well I guess you won't like me until I get you your precious seal, huh?"

"What?"

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Stella's Child is why you can't be the true King ... yet. Don't worry her execution will be held earlier tonight then BOOM!"

"Stella's Child?" Mark only heard up to that.

Dream Lucina bluntly replied: "Her daughter. Why are you getting jealous?" This announcement threw Mark off, even though he had heard the two previous ladies' story.

* * *

><p>"Anyways why are you all here? Usually you're at the castle. I felt it was a fortune of good luck that you guys decided to come to school. I'll come and visit later."<p>

* * *

><p>(*<em><strong>DING!<strong>_*)

* * *

><p>The bell chimed for the beginning of afternoon class.<p>

"Well time for class. Krom, you will be mine," Dream Lucina seductively waves farewell to Krom, as Dream Cynthia, who was present as well, drags her off.

"We're gonna need to talk to Dream Krom ... this girl is not a dream ... more like a nightmare ... and change of plans, we will leave for the castle tonight."

:::


	30. Chapter 30

_Fading Hope  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 30*

* * *

><p>The night was getting foggy. At the castle, a guard comes to a small cell and peers into its dark interiors.<p>

"Miss ... the time is upon us."

A girl was locked up here as a "dangerous threat to the royal family", even though she is part of the family. Accused and confined for something she didn't do, there was no hope left. Disheveled, unkempt, and ghastly pale, the guard was shocked to see her look up weakly after so long.

* * *

><p>"Milady ... I'm sorry I couldn't help."<p>

She looked back down. The guard knew his former and gentle liege had lost her light.

* * *

><p>::<p>

The Shepherds dashed through the dark. The light from the energy Unlimit guided their way through. The castle was not something anyone expected.

They couldn't understand, why all this time they never saw the floating chunk of land and building that was the Imperial Castle of the Sky. Out in the sea was where this castle was located. Waterfalls fell from the edges of the land into the ocean. The castle had a forested entrance where a massive garden laid.

"How are we going to find our way around?" Everybody stared at the castle for a rather long time, until Nowi broke the silence.

"Aren't we suppose to know how the world is, even though we're not part of it? So Krommy, let your feet walk and get us to the place where the executions will happen! HURRY!"

* * *

><p>::<p>

Dream Krom was torn between what was to happen soon. Dream Lucina had thought of the most brilliant way to help him obtain the Royal Seal, but this was Stella's own child. He already betrayed his own "brother" but now he would be betraying his old friend the second time just to get a seal ...

* * *

><p>The First Generation Shepherds (Dream Version) wanted to question Krom but most of them were locked up by Lucina.<p>

"That dastard of a bastard! Who does she think she is?" All the Iron Ladies were very close in tearing the cell door down.  
>"He's letting her take over the palace! Why did he let her be so controlling? ... <strong>WAH<strong>! " All the gals that doted on Krom were now in tears.  
>"This is flat out strange, unfair, uncouth of the King!" Dream Virion declared.<br>"How are we going to get out? The grounds here are protected in heavy security ... "  
>"If she dies, this is all over ... "<p>

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Houston, we have a bit of a problem." Sully reports to the Shepherds after they got out of the secret pathways of the castle.

* * *

><p>There were ten executions scheduled. Stella's mysterious daughter was one of them, except nobody knew how Stella's daughter looked like.<p>

"Why are our brains fried at a time like now?"

"Well we could ... save all the girls who are being executed ... not that it's an easy idea ... "

* * *

><p>Guards were running back and forth, whispering and muttering in disbelief. One guard's comment changed the Shepherds' plans altogether.<p>

"They're doing it through a firing squad! Guns are quick and just as dirty ... "

(_ ... Oh GREAT!_)

"From what I have heard, all the main Shepherds are locked up ... I bet they know what is going on!"

* * *

><p>::<p>

This roadblock was unexpected. After a while, Noire came up with an idea. "If Dream Lucina didn't know about Mark ... We can use him!"

All turn to Mark, who was still dejected from this morning to know that a sibling had taken his mother's attention.

* * *

><p>"M-ARK! This girl will be your sister. Please help us to find her."<p>

Mark was unsure of this.

"You have a problem just like Lucina, a parent complex." The Shepherds just had to rub this fact into Mark and Krom.

* * *

><p>Krom sits down with Mark.<p>

"Listen Mark, I know you love your mother dearly, but right now you are being selfish."

(_!_)

"You are being selfish in letting a life from your parents disappear just because you want Stella's love all to yourself. _I want it too!_ I'm sure your sister is all alone and cold ... "

"No! Mom is everything to ME! There may be other women in YOUR life. A sister may leave eventually, but a mother is always a person's most important woman, man or woman!"

Everyone was a little speechless about this statement.

"No one can be a replacement for another person. That is why I REFUSE TO SAY GOODBYE!"

Krom just snapped.

* * *

><p>"You may have a parent complex, but right now my SISTER complex shall overrule you and order you under the Ylissean Law of Krom that you make this sister the SAME!". Tears start to well up in Krom's eyes, taking Mark by surprise.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"YES I WANT YOUR MOTHER'S LOVE BUT IT is TO PRIAM! When you miss someone and you know they are not thinking about you, let alone look your way, there is still that little something in us that hope in vain. I WANT HER GENTLE HANDS AND HER KIND SMILE ... Even though I should not want such a thing. WE BOTH WANT YOUR MOM! BUT ONLY THROUGH THIS NEW FAMILY MEMBER OF YOURS THAT WE CAN GET YOUR MOM BACK!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Guys! You are making a scene."<p>

* * *

><p>Soldiers were pointing their lances at the Shepherds. Just when the Shepherds rose their arms in defense, the soldiers dropped their lances in salute to the Shepherds. One of the soldiers turned out to be January.<p>

"Sensei?"

* * *

><p>January knelt down to the Shepherds. "Stella and Camilla have informed me of your arrival. I didn't realize who you were. Please we beg you to save our liege. If she dies, that means our true dreamer has perished. We will do anything to help you save our true dreamer, including Krom san."<p>

:::


	31. Chapter 31

_Revolution  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 31*

* * *

><p>Dream Lucina was amused, standing before her was the girl. She was brought up to see if she had any final words, but she had none.<p>

"Geez, quiet at this time? You could make some last ditched effort to save yourself."

The room was silent, which irked Lucina greatly.

"Yuhoo?"

(_*Snooze*_)

(￣へ￣井)

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" (**SLAP**!)

* * *

><p>*_POOF!_*/

Lucina figured out she had been duped. The girl wasn't here at all. All she hit was an illusion.

"Guards! Activate "Absolute Security"! No one is allowed to leave!"

* * *

><p>::<p>

Down on the main castle floor, a hooded figure was hiding with the help of the guards.

Dream Krom was supposedly out of the castle at a dinner. He had a weird gut feeling that Lucina would do something and he was right.

Getting Stella's daughter wasn't easy and he knew Lucina would be looking for her.

* * *

><p>"Why ... ?"<p>

Krom looked over at her fondly with a pat on her head.

"Somebody is looking for you. Somebody outside of this dream and I'll get you to them, okay? Just save your strength."

"Sire, it's clear!" A guard urgently whispers.

* * *

><p>"Why ... ?"<p>

"Some people are just worth risking everything for."

* * *

><p>::<p>

Lucina was fuming as she ran straight to the cell where the first generation Dream Shepherds were being held at.

Innocent of what Lucina accuses them with, the Shepherds were totally wanting to murder the brat.

* * *

><p>In this world, their kids were not their kids. Their kids were absolutely devoted to Lucina.<p>

"Bring the Firing Squad, there will be an extra execution tonight."

"Krom! You are SO DEAD!"

The Real Shepherds were shocked to hear Lucina say that, but first thing first, they had to stop the dream versions of the children.

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Hey! Firing Squad, you get to do one more round tonight. Lucky you." Selena informed the group. The firing group gave the Dream Children weird looks.

"What's wrong?... KROM SAMA?!"

* * *

><p>Krom had to go up alone to the children, as the others would blow their cover.<p>

"Firing Squad. You are dismissed for tonight."

The Firing Squad locked up their equipment and promptly left.

* * *

><p>"What are you ordering my men around for? Talk!"<p>

The dream counterparts of the children refused which prompted the real ones to restrain them.

"So explain where is Stella's daughter?"

* * *

><p>::<p>

Lucina was getting impatient, where was the Firing Squad? She started for the direction where the squad was stationed at.

Meanwhile, the Actual Shepherds donned on disguises and the Actual Children replaced the now disposed Dream Children.

"Everyone in their places? She's coming!"

* * *

><p>Lucina started to hear gun shots and turns the corner to see "the older Shepherds running away from the 'Firing Squad', who were chasing them."<p>

"How did they get out? I was just at the cell!"

* * *

><p>Lucina didn't know what was going on but what she didn't expect was to see Krom helping them escape.<p>

* * *

><p>::<p>

Dream Krom was watching the escapade and was shocked to see himself making a such a commotion. He immediately knew though that Krom had to be the one from outside the dream. He had to give her to him. The castle was now trapped, and the only way forward was going back the way he came.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Lucina, on the other hand, knew she would be in trouble if Krom finds out. She flees to the castle's stronghold, the center tower - World Tower. The Actual Shepherds didn't know she was around and had lost precious time by the time they heard her voice echo through the castle.

"I present everyone a game. I'll be listing people to kill. You kill one and you can leave the castle as a free man. If you can kill the last one on the list this will be over. I am also giving you the option to kill me as well. Let's see, do you want to be the hunter or the hunted?"

Names started to magically appear in midair. All were in shock to see not only the Shepherds but also Krom's name on the list.

* * *

><p>"Sire?"<p>

All the guards looked to their leader. After a brief pause, Dream Krom gave his final order to his men.

"Every man for himself. The Absolute Security System has a weak spot at the towers. In the windows there, you can get out. I ... have to bring her home."

* * *

><p>With a salute, Dream Krom took off.<p>

The Actual Shepherds were curious about the last name on the wanted list:

* * *

><p><em>Artesia Trophaeyth Hope Evgenis Novaleil Agneska<em>

:::


	32. Chapter 32

_The End  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 32*

* * *

><p>"Back to business, we better save our Dream counterparts. They're sitting ducks at this rate."<p>

* * *

><p>::<p>

Back at the cell, all the Dream Shepherds were trying to conceal themselves.

"Oh no!" Whimpered Dream Liz.

"They should be in here still!"

"WHAT?"

_*Click*_

"Hey guys, come out!"

Dream Fred took to the front to protect his friends from harm.

"Krom sama?"

The surprise in Dream Fred's voice made the Dream Shepherds come out of hiding.

* * *

><p>"Everyone is here right? Here are weapons for you guys to protect yourselves. Risens of all sorts have appeared."<p>

All the Dream Shepherds were flabbergasted to meet their saviors and the weapons they had provided.

"Dream versions of us, take care."

* * *

><p>::<p>

Returning to the battlefield, the Shepherds were shocked to see even the Revenent Risens storming the castle.

"Why are there Risens?! RUN!"

The battlefield was in pure chaos. However, everyone discovered that the Risens were ignoring the humans and wastrying to aim for the center of the castle, World Tower. However, the efforts of the castle army was impeding these Risens from advancing.

With nowhere to go, all dash past the Risens towards the tower for the elevator to the top.

* * *

><p>[<em>Password.<em>]

* * *

><p>"Password? Uh ..."<p>

* * *

><p>[<em>Wrong. Password or the Secret Handshake.<em>]

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

* * *

><p>[<em>Wrong.<em>]

* * *

><p>(<strong>*RAWR!*<strong>)

* * *

><p>The Risens had begun their rampage into World Tower.<p>

"We're climbing, PEOPLE!"

In the panic and chaos of 3 minutes, everybody were astonished to see that they could climb 10 huge floors. The unearthly noise had quieted down.

"Did we lose them?"

"What is this place?"

* * *

><p>Everybody turns to find themselves in a modern indoor garden. This garden though was in ruins though, as the building was falling apart.<p>

The break was cut short as Franky, Nolan, Edward, Sandra and Navarra bolts through the door with Risens in high pursuit.

"**GET INTO THE ELEVATOR NOW!**"

* * *

><p>The teachers pushed all the Shepherds into the elevator, and shoves the door close. With a lurch, the elevator started to rise.<p>

"We can only override the lift to Floor 50, the rest is up to you!"

* * *

><p>The teachers waved at the Shepherds for the last time. In this short time that they were together, these teachers became their friends whom they would never know where they were from in Stella's life.<p>

"SENSEI!"

All the teachers were gone.

* * *

><p>[<em>Ding! Floor 50.<em>]

* * *

><p>::<p>

The elevator violently ejects the Shepherds out, as it goes out of commission. The view before them made them forget, for a moment, their ordeal.

* * *

><p>A sea of clouds covered the horizon. Tree roots were embedded throughout the floor. The further they went up, more tree roots were seen distorting the walls and ceiling. Waterfalls trickled down from the sky.<p>

At the 90th floor, all the foliage disappears while the tower continues on. Each floor after had mysterious glyphs that unlocked large sets of doors to the next floor. The final floor looked exactly like the hall the Shepherds first arrived in - the park on that little hill by the sea.

A canopied hall with dark shiny floors had stairs that led to a massive gate. Those gates revealed a large open roofed atrium. Trees lined the side of this atrium and the view was truly above the clouds. Waiting in the middle of the square was Dream Lucina.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Back on the ground, Dream Krom had lost track where Actual Krom went. As he rushed around, he was surprised to see his friends fighting.

"Stahl! Frederick!"

"Milord, you came back? You're ok!"

Dream Krom had to catch his breath, but right away everyone noticed the person he was carrying.

"Sire, they went to the World Tower! Please hurry before it's too late! We'll hold them off!"

* * *

><p>::<p>

"You came? Knowing that this world would perish? Knowing that coming from the real world was futile? I saved your world from the existence of Stella for crying out loud." Dream Lucina couldn't believe the Shepherds.

"You knew we were the intruders? What exactly are you?"

"Sigh! I was part of Original Stella/Grima's dream, I was her enemy. Le Lameo's good side decided to be a goody two shoe and destroys her dream just to save the world. I had my own dream, it was to escape the confines of her dream to finish her off. Who knew there was another Stella involved in Original Stella/Grima's joke. Killed two with one stone. However, it seems like I've landed in your Stella's dying dream. She is stubborn, her will to live is quite strong ... I will destroy this Stella for good by killing her daughter and you will be mine!" Dream Lucina was getting way too close to Krom. (*_Krom, your daughter is a whacko.*)_

"Then what about those Risens?"

* * *

><p>"They are the remnant of Original StellaGrima's dream, with the only order to kill me. I've hijacked your Stella's projections to hold them off. I am now in control of her dream. I thank you and Priam, wherever he is, last time for destroying those smelly things."

"So it was you who assaulted her after all in the real world! When we thought we caught you, it was just Mark ... What made become like this? You are different."

* * *

><p>"I am nightmare that dreams to destroy Stella, wherever she may be. I am the monster she imagined me to be, to destroy Grima and herself. With her powers growing at the time, so was the strength of her dreams. Her dream turned against her. So why? Why do you want to save this world? Tell me."<p>

Nobody wanted to give her an answer.

* * *

><p>"Sigh ... Being the good nightmare I am since we are on the same side as enemies of Grima and Stella, I shall release you from this dream, before I make my jump to the replacement Stella."<p>

With a wave, the Firing Squad raised their guns.

At that moment, Dream Krom comes into the Atrium with a gun to his head, knowing that his choice had endangered his hidden fugitive. Unfortunately, Another Lucina knew who he was carrying.

* * *

><p><strong>"Destroy HER!"<strong>

* * *

><p>In an expected turn of events, the 'Firing Squad' a.k.a The Children, aims at Another Lucina and shoots.<p>

Another Lucina collapses to the floor riddled in bullets.

Just when everybody thought she was dead, she suddenly rises with a huge laser cannon in her hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"DIE!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>There was no way Dream Krom could dodge it, but just when all hope was lost, Alternate Stella appears out of nowhere to shield the girl. Dream Krom was able to knock the two out of the way as the ray disintegrates him. Just before he fades though, he embraces Alternate Stella with a smile of relief.<p>

This moment was cut short as Lucina, knowing that she had missed, shoots again. The beam hits its target.

* * *

><p>Mark couldn't believe what he just saw and just lost it. He drove all the artillery in sight into Another Lucina and guns her down.<p>

After who knew how long, Mark drops to the ground exhausted. The nightmare of Another Lucina was finally gone.

:::


	33. Chapter 33

_Dying Will  
><em>

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 33*

* * *

><p>"Hey. You're safe now."<p>

"Mo ... m?" Alternate Stella had resuscitated the girl, even though her time was dwindling.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your mom, but you have stayed strong for so long ... I'm sure your mom is proud of you."

Alternate Stella gave the girl a mother's hug.

* * *

><p>"You're hurt too."<p>

"Don't worry, this is nothing. You are everyone's concern at the moment."

Everybody looked at the girl they had saved. Even though Alternate Stella had taken most of the blow, the beam had done its job. The girl was on the verge of perishing.

* * *

><p>"Thank you ... for saving them ... The dream version of you all."<p>

The Real Shepherds then saw the Dream versions of themselves come through the Atrium Gate.

The Dream Shepherds were worn out from the fighting. Even though they weren't real, the Real Shepherds could see that Stella knew about their pain and sorrow.

* * *

><p>"Please take care of them. "<p>

With a small smile, each dream version Shepherd disappeared into their real counterparts.

A glyph appears beneath everyone.

* * *

><p>"Mom thanks you for coming to see her ... one last time."<p>

A small sad smile was the last thing they saw of the girl and Alternate Stella before everything vanished into the fog.

:::


	34. Chapter 34

_The Corner of a Memory_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 34*

* * *

><p>Once upon a time the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the sun was shining brightly. As the fog lifts and the glyph fades, everyone finds themselves next to a lake surrounded by blooming flowers. Nearby were benches and a swing hanging from a tree.<p>

Tiki whispered in amazement: "I know this place ... A long time ago, ... the world was like this. This is the world inside peoples' hearts, Dream's ... End."

The lights of Unlimit were floating off at abnormal speeds.

* * *

><p>The source was in Priam's arms, a disintegrating and no longer conscious Stella.<p>

Everybody dropped to their knees, they were too late.

* * *

><p>The shock that their friend had died, nobody wanted to believe it. Everyone had experienced losses in life before, but this was the worst they had ever felt.<p>

Liz: "Please come back to us, Stella! We were on our way to bring you home."

Virion: History is watching, Stella! Come home!"

Fred: I know it would take more than this to stop you, milady! Why? You're too strong to disappear."

Sully : Come on! Stella you damn BETTER be kidding me! Come back!

Gaius: Up and at 'em, Bubbles! Here is cake for you!

Stahl: Wake up, Stel! Only I get to oversleep!

Serge: Minerva wants you back, and so do I!"

Vake: On your feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!

Panne: Please don't leave family behind ...

Gregor: Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with YELLING! STELLA!

Miriel: Just come back."

Sumia: Stella, remember all the days we spent together? Please let those days continue...

Kellum: You're gone ...

Olivia: Please, Stella! Please come back! Please stay with us!"

Richt: SOB!

Maribelle: Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack from my parasol! I'll make you tea. ...Myself. Do you hear that, Stella?! ME, making TEA! SO WAKE UP!"

Henry: I know the darkness is warm and delicious … But why did you beat me to it?

Ronqu: You aren't the dying sort. I don't believe it!

Cordelia: We're all right here by your side! Please for too many times I have watched loved ones give their lives for me ... You can't be that next one.

Nowi: *Sob* *sniff* DONNY! WAH! Stella's not gone! She's just ... napping! Right?

Donny: I need ya to come on back, y'hear?! Pretty Please?

Libra: Naga ...

Sairya: Get up, Stella! No one goes down without my say-so … BAWL!

Anna: Stella, you can't close up shop on us now!

Say'ri: Awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid!

Tiki: You can't go, this is just like Mar-Mar's funeral so many millenniums ago ...

Basilio: You did what you had to do. You're a true warrior! But why did you do this to us?

Flavia: I hope you know how much we still need you, you stupid little sis."

Owain: I have no words ... but WHHHHYYYYYYY?

Azure: Leaving without telling us … why did you do that?

Selena: If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!

Brady: Come on, bud! No givin' up now! I won't cry! BAWL!

Noire: Return to us now!

Degel: This farewell is for good.

Loran: Our rollicking adventure has ended ...

Jerome: We won against the dragon but lost to Stella.

Chambray: You're going to be okay ... right?

Mark: Mother! Please don't leave me ...

Nah: This is all wrong. Mom, I wished you would stay alive for me and Mark.

Valhart: Rise, Stella! You and I were born to transcend gods. Don't die with them. I expect more of a woman my equal."

Renha: … I owe a lot to you. I'll protect this world that's not mine for you.

Emelina: Stella ... You're at peace ...

* * *

><p>Krom took Stella's hand and tenderly looked at her.<p>

"Stella without you ... we would've given up ages ago! In this sad world ... I'm sure that people saw no future and wondered if it would have been better to just die. But you know, Stella ... even though it seems like everything was about to fall apart ... We all found the courage to live through your bright smile. You are our unwavering hero!"

* * *

><p>Priam's grief just melted everyone.<p>

"I realized for the first time, I've now truly lost you."

* * *

><p>The lights of the Unlimit started to intensify and the surroundings vanished into the light.<p>

Everyone knew that Stella had to go her way.

* * *

><p>"Darling ... I hope you can sleep much longer this time."<p>

Nobody had time to say anything else as they were being warped out of the collapsing end. After each Shepherd warped to safety, with one final longing look Priam kissed Stella good bye.

:::


	35. Chapter 35

_Dear You_

* * *

><p>:::<br>*Chapter 35*

* * *

><p>"Where are we? This doesn't look like the Outrealm Gate World."<p>

"Hey! Isn't this the Ylisstol Commercial District? That's my regular bakery over there!" Cynthia blurted out after noticing her favorite landmark.

"Lucina and Cynthia? We're all back in our world?"

The Shepherds had landed in the middle of the District's square, shocking the on goers.

* * *

><p>"LOOK! It's the PRINCE and the Shepherds!"<p>

"Make way for the Krom sama!"

After quieting down the crowd, everybody turned to Priam.

"I guess we should go our ways now ... "

* * *

><p>Everybody didn't know what to say. They had failed in their mission to bring her home.<p>

"I'll take Mark with me ... Krom, thanks."

* * *

><p>As Priam left to pack up, the Shepherds looked around the market place. Flowers were seen blooming from the trees. Flowers?<p>

"Wait a minute ... Sir? What is today's date?"

A soldier saluted the Shepherds and informed them that it was the spring of the second anniversary since the Grima War.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*"WAIT! WHAT?"*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Their mission had happened in the duration of one day, but in their reality, they had been gone for over 8 months. Time flowed in an erratic manner for them during their journey - a matter that will be still hard to comprehend properly.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucina and Cynthia turned to their parents.<p>

"She wasn't able to come home ... " Cynthia gave a big bawl in Krom's arms.

Sumia approached Lucina, "Hey, you ok?"

Lucina was trying to suppress her emotions, but she lost it.

"MOTHER! ***BAWL*** IN ANOTHER WORLD, STELLA WOULD HAVE BEEN MY MOTHER! I don't understand. You are my mother but I feel so lost. I tried to take her life so many times ... She even offered to die under my blade ... I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Everybody stayed with Lucina to comfort her agonizing heart.

* * *

><p>::<p>

During the Shepherd's absence, Alternate Krom was subbing in for Krom. All arrive in Ylisstol Castle to find exasperated staff members.

"Welcome back, Your Highness. We thought you weren't coming back." The staff were relieved to see the Shepherds.

"Here is the letter you told us to hang on for you since you left for your jog ..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Bro,_**  
><strong><em>It seems like you guys made it back in one piece. How was getting ejected across three worlds like? Sorry, brute force was needed to get you out of there. Your kingdom is in good hands now that you're back. I did some renos though - Sorry! Most importantly please tell Priam to go to the District Square for the Spring Festival. Someone is expecting you all.<em>**  
><strong><em>Take care,<em>**  
><strong><em>You Know Who_**

* * *

><p>Priam...<p>

Where is Priam?

* * *

><p>::<p>

The blooming trees in the District Square was the highlight of the festival. These trees were recently gifted from Chon'sin to the Ylisseans.

However, Priam was nowhere in sight and nobody had any idea what was happening at the square.

* * *

><p>Just when the group settled down, the crowd suddenly became quiet.<p>

From the four corners of the square, the scenery magically changes to a new place - a field of flowers surrounded by waterfalls. (*Insert sad music for the event - Please see footnote*). The crowd looked up to see images floating down from the sky and then a voice spoke. A voice that was tranquil yet powerful.

* * *

><p>"<em>These are memories of a time nearly forgotten. They were left behind so you may know their story<em>."

* * *

><p>These images ... were of the Grima War. The People asked the Royal Court to show them what happened in the war with the main army. Those who were prepared to see the gruesome images came. As the images came down, the Shepherds saw themselves and all the struggles they had faced.<p>

" ... This does feel so long ago ..."

From what instigated the war to Emelina's fall. The defeat of Gangrel to the conquering of Valhart. Finally Plegia to Grima. The people saw it all.

The perspective of these images though, whose memories were these?

* * *

><p>::<p>

After Grima was defeated, the field vanished with the square materializing under everyone. At the square center, all attention was on a young woman. The Shepherds were at lost for words. This person was a being pure with overflowing youth, strength, and beauty ... Her platinum blond hair was the same as ... her. A simple flower decoration adorned her tied up hair. Her sharp yet gentle gaze was so nostalgic ... like her.

The voice they had heard was from her.

* * *

><p><em>"Today marks the second anniversary of the Grima War. These memories, may you cherish them. For they show that you are living today in a future you dearly fought for so long ago."<em>

* * *

><p>The Shepherds wanted to see who this woman was but wasn't expecting that the crowd was just enamored as they were. Her breathtaking elegance blew the crowd away. However, guards were in the way. Krom tried to use his authority to get closer but the guards wouldn't budge.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, the Queen specifically ordered that not even you can get close. We are to only let two specific individuals through to her."<p>

Sumia knew she said nothing of the sort. All they could guess was that Alternate Stella had impersonated Sumia and given that order.

Who was this person?

* * *

><p>Suddenly, men were flying all over the place. Priam was charging through the square at high speed with (<em>poor<em>) Young Mark flailing behind. In a furor, he seizes her by the wrist, pulling her to him in an embrace. Time halted for a moment as the crowd saw the hug that Priam yearned for.

* * *

><p>"Mom ... is gone, We couldn't save her ... and I thought you being a dream yourself, you would meet the same fate ... but ... it got to you safely. I'm glad."<p>

The woman smiled softly and directed Priam's attention to the Shepherds.

* * *

><p>Mark looked at the young woman. Actually, he was staring since the start. Something attracted him to her and the adoration Priam gave her, he knew made her special.<p>

"Father ... is this?"

"Who we saved?"

* * *

><p>"In our dreams, you had a friend by your side Mark. Mom and I wanted her to be your family as well. This is your younger sister, Athena."<p>

Athena came over to meet her older brother for the first time.

With a whirl and curtsy, lights of Unlimit began ascending from the ground and a voice everyone had not heard for so long spoke for the last time.

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone, if you're listening to this, that means my dream has ended ... Please never forget to dream and to believe that they will come true. Also ... before everyone goes on their separate ways, I want to say..."<em>

_~ Thank You ~_

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

* * *

><p>* Note: At separate times, I was listening to two different mp3s and was imagining the scene with Fire Emblem people in it. You know music makes even the smallest thing epic. *MWAHAHAHAHA!* These two are rather different in their type of music but still sad-ish. If interested, as I don't know how to portray what I was imagining in words, on Youtube please adjust the URL for the following:<p>

1) watch?v=6K(double_)a8wJdR0

2) watch?v=VjNVPO8ff84

Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

:::  
>*Chapter 36*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>  
><em>The Final Ending<em>

* * *

><p>Rays of the early morning sun trickled through the forested shade of a small garden sanctuary. The floor was a shallow pool from the garden's waterfall feature of the garden. Here would be the last time the Shepherds would come together again.<p>

"These flowers are gorgeous. Thank you."

"Glad you like them." Liz chirped as she handed the bouquet to Athena.

* * *

><p>"Father, are you really going?" Mark tugged his father's scarf.<p>

"Yeah, gonna show little you here and A-chan the world. Can't stay cooped up here forever."

After a time of silence, Krom approached Priam and the siblings.

"Come back and visit, alright? You are all always welcome in the Ylissean Royal Family, especially Athena-chan. I'll make sure you are to be we-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(-*PUNCH!*/-)**_

* * *

><p>"Quit while you're ahead," Priam advised the KO'd Krom.<p>

In Athena and Young Mark's gentle smiles, everyone saw traces of their old friend and love.

* * *

><p>The bouquet graced a small memorial stone in the middle of the garden.<p>

"Mom ... Dad, Mark and everyone else are here with me today. The sky is gorgeous, just like how you dreamed it for me. I am sure tomorrow will be just as beautiful as well. Someday this vast world will move past everyone, but the time they spent together under this blue sky, will make this life an eternity worth living.

* * *

><p><strong><em>::: Fin/ :::_**


	37. FE Awakening - Fate Extra 1

:::  
>*Extras*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Untold Tales 1<br>_

* * *

><p>Priam didn't know what to expect on this trip. It has been a long time since he last entered into the Dream World - he just couldn't dream anymore. The portal they were traveling in suddenly emitted a bright light and he lands hard on the ground. As he came about, he finds himself in a vast square surrounded by guards, but not the Shepherds.<p>

"You came."

It was Stella.

" ... Yes."

* * *

><p>He reaches out to her but his hand goes right through her. Stella was slowly vanishing. However, she shirks back from his reach.<p>

"Priam, please go back home. Your life awaits. I know you mean well, but please go," Stella pleaded with him.

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid! Just please don't shut me out again, Stella. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. I finally understand that I made a mess of this love with you. Just please let me stay right here with you."

* * *

><p>"Priam, LEAVE!"<p>

Her glare at him was shocking but not as shocking as seeing her hand through him in blood. Priam understood her threat to make him leave, but he wasn't going to have any of that. The next thing that happened, Stella did not expected it at all. She felt Priam's passionate kiss for the first time in so long, but she also knew what he did. His sword was through both of them. As much as she tried, she finally didn't care anymore. All she wanted was him. However, in the eyes of a certain little child and the guards who were present at the time, this child just lost her parents in a double suicide.

:::


	38. FE Awakening - Fate Extra 2

:::  
>*Extras*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Untold Tales 2<br>_

* * *

><p>"Cordelia, are you ok?" Sumia was concerned for her dear friend.<br>"No. I nearly fell off the school."  
>"We meant Krom." Ronqu was concerned for his not-his-wife-at-the-moment.<br>"He actually took my lunch gift ..."

* * *

><p>Both sat down with Cordelia to look at the sky. Sumia told Ronqu not to tell Cordelia anything about Dream Lucina's destructive glomp.<br>"Hey Cordelia ... how is your heart? " Sumia asked.  
>"Pounding," Ronqu's hand was on Cordelia.<p>

(!)

* * *

><p>Cordelia was beet red and Ronqu quickly took his hand away, but they realized something was wrong when Cordelia asked: "Is it me or is it because we're in the Dream World that my memory and emotions are a bit out of whack?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"This is Stella's dream, right? Reality for some reason a bit hazy for me ..."

* * *

><p>Both Sumia and Ronqu's hands were on Cordelia's forehead.<br>"No fever. Go on."  
>"You know about my ... crush with Krom. This is the first time I didn't pass out."<br>(_Immediately_)

"But for reason, I feel like I'm having feelings for something else."  
>(<em>Something else<em>?)

* * *

><p>"Do you remember what your life is like in our reality?" Ronqu earnestly asked Cordelia.<br>"... I ... I ... don't know."  
>Sumia and Ronqu stared at each other.<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>Her memory has been affected since coming here?<em>)  
>(<em>Everyone else seems fine ... and they all know who their spouses are even though the story has us all being single.<em>)  
>(<em>STELLA! What did you do to her?<em>)

"You were beet red, when Ronqu felt your heart." (!)

Cordelia looked at Ronqu, but he saw the Cordelia he loves wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"I read somewhere even if you forget, your body remembers," commented a new voice.<p>

Maribelle, Sully, and Olivia were looking at the three and decided to come over, only to hear about Cordelia being unwell.  
>All five sat down in earnest with Cordelia.<br>"All of you remember our reality?"

* * *

><p>::<p>

"It seems like you need to rediscover your heart," Maribelle replied after scrutinizing Cordelia from head to toe.  
>"That the ... something you care for is actually very close to you," Olivia cheerfully added.<br>"Better than Krom a bazillion times," Sully gruffly concluded.  
>"Really ... ? Why is my head so blank about this?"<br>"GROUP HUDDLE!"

* * *

><p>(<em>It seems like she still has Krom in her heart.<em>)  
>(<em>At the most, a sliver of it is lingering<em>.)  
>(<em>Hey Le Hubby and Le Wai-fu, any opinion?<em>)

* * *

><p>Ronqu and Sumia took another look at the currently confused Cordelia.<br>Their feelings were mixed. Her friend and his wife still had a crush on her husband. Both wanted Cordelia to be happy but they wanted their Cordelia back.

* * *

><p>(<em>I want her to say how she truly feels. Be frank about her emotions ... even if it's something from the bottom of her heart that she knows I wouldn't want to know ...<em>)  
>( <em>... Get her to confess to Krom and get this over with.<em>)  
>The group suddenly hears Krom's voice saying: "So now I would like to declare us as a couple!"<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>What?<em>)  
>The six look around the corner to see the fiasco. The 3 ex-girlfriends and actual wife were exasperated and stormed off to demand an answer to only promptly return in disgust of what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know who jumped after you when you fell? No, it was not Krom. Try and remember who it was. I know you remembered that you fell."<br>The girls gathered all the Shepherds together minus Krom, who was shooed off.

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Everybody we are doing a little matchmaking guessing session for Cordelia. Cordelia, you will have identify first who the person is, who they describe is their spouse in our reality and if they are married in the first place, as there are five individuals here who are not married. Everyone, Cordelia's memory is a bit on the fritz since arriving here. She needs our help, in particular, about who saved her from falling off the school building 10 minutes ago."  
>Everyone looked at Ronqu and Cordelia - Selena was surprised and worried to hear such a thing was happening to her mom.<p>

* * *

><p>Cordelia identified the first generation female Shepherds fine, but was a bit stumped on the future children especially her own daughter.<br>"Mommy, you're kidding me are you? WAH!" Selena was crying in Azure's arms.  
>That sob somehow clicked in her brain, but Cordelia couldn't understand why.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm your mom? But we're almost the same age!?"<br>(_I don't think she remembers the war either._)

* * *

><p>"I do care that you have forgotten me but please most importantly don't tell me you forgot about dad."<br>"D-ad?"  
>"Move along. She gave you a big fat clue about what you actually care for." Sully escorted Selena and Azure out.<br>"Now to the men. By the looks of it, the sons can be excluded."

* * *

><p>Cordelia identified all the first generation male Shepherds fine as well, but couldn't connect who their wives are. Everyone saw that Ronqu's presence was not clicking with her, while the least obvious guy's presence did.<p>

* * *

><p>"HINT: Do you remember the phobias of all the men? I think you need the roster at this rate."<p>

* * *

><p>All the men went red.<p>

Krom was informed what had happened and finally was allowed in.

* * *

><p>"Cordelia, your memory can't be completely gone, can it?"<p>

She gave a really agonized look to Krom.

* * *

><p>"I want to say "I ... love" ... but ... I ... said that "I love" to someone else, didn't I? I want to say I have gaps in my memory. The more I try to remember, it feels like I do have something in those gaps but they are locked up for some reason ..."<p>

Krom kneels down to Cordelia.

* * *

><p>"I promise we are always friends even to the end but Sumia ... told me everything ... *pauses* Your heart actually belongs to someone special here. ... I'm sorry. Cordelia, you've been so good to me all this time but all I did was making you sad. I don't deserve to be in the presence of someone special as you. Your special guy is your true love."<p>

Everyone looked at Cordelia who was quiet.

" ... I need some air. Excuse me."

Ronqu and Selena, worried, took off after her. Everyone went with them to search.

* * *

><p>Krom and Sumia stayed to have face to face talk. After a long silence, Krom expresses his feelings.<br>" Hey Sumia, thanks for telling me about Cordelia. Your care for your friends is what I love about you ... I know the current me made our friend sad because my love is for you but I do wish for her and Ronqu's happiness."

Sumia burst into tears and embraced Krom, "I do too, I do too..."

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Does anyone know why her memory is gone though?"

"I can answer that."

Everybody turned to see "Stella" was here.

* * *

><p>"Our mistress wanted Cordelia to confess her feelings honestly and innocently to everyone, in particular, Ronqu. Ronqu had confided in milady a long time ago about Cordelia's feelings. So when you all entered into this world, Stella sealed her memory, until Cordelia ... and Ronqu fess up to each other."<p>

* * *

><p>::<p>

The search party looked all over campus for Cordelia, but couldn't find her.

"Dad, no sign of mom still?"  
>"No..." Everyone was getting worried. Ronqu was panicking.<p>

"Any ideas? We are in a foreign place ... "

Ronqu and Selena were in deep thought.

* * *

><p>"Are there high places in this area? ... She sucks at running so that's why she became a pegasus knight and learned to love the sky." (<em>Selena:?!<em>)

"Pegasi don't exist here ... Only those ... 'airplanes' fly in this sky."

"If you say that's the case, did you go look in Campus Main Office Building? It's huge and tall, especially the clock and bell towers and ... because she is the student council president, (_?! She is the student council president?)_ she has access to that building after school hours."

"We better find her quick, we're leaving tonight for the castle."

* * *

><p>"Mom ... Where are you?"<p>

* * *

><p>::<p>

The night was settling in and at the clock tower of the campus office, Ronqu, after a million break-in attempts, finds Cordelia looking over the city nightscape.

He had brought a poncho and wore her and himself into it.

* * *

><p>" I'm sorry ... it's my fault you are like this here." Ronqu continued his confession and when he ended: "Do you remember? My name is Ronqu."<br>Ronqu gently looked at the dazed Cordelia, but all he got was silence. After a while, a quiet voice spoke.

"And ... my name ... is ... Cordelia ... ...that we promised to be together ... until death do we part ..."

"Cordel?"

* * *

><p>" ... You ... Dolt! Sniff!" Cordelia buried herself in deeper into the poncho to Ronqu's hug to cry and whack him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Cordel."

She eventually calms down enough to talk to him. "I started to vaguely recall what your phobia was and your care for me today. It contradicted in my memory about you ... and what someone told me about you and that little girl who died from your youth. (!) My heart was pounding for you ... I remember now that when I fell, a strong hand came for me and held me close. My mind registered nothing but that feeling, my body knew it was from you. I missed you, Ronqu."

"Thank you Cordel for coming back. Thank you."

:::

:_Note - To be honest I do like Cordelia. So I wanted make a little story for her. Maribelle is a fave too, but I just couldn't think of any decent side story for her ... Sigh:  
><em>


	39. FE Awakening - Fate Extra 3

:::  
>*Extras*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Untold Tales 3<br>_

* * *

><p>"Hey Krom, can I ask your wife something?"<br>"Ok." Alternate Krom looked intently at Priam.  
>"Alone?"<p>

"Fine."  
>He walks to a corner and continues suspiciously staring at Priam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ignore him, go on." Alternate Stella waited patiently for Priam.<br>"It's more of a favor ... Before we go to the World of Dreams, I have a request. If this mission fails ..."  
>Priam suddenly begs Alternate Stella in tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you please save our daughter?"<p>

"Isn't Mark ...?"

* * *

><p>"You've visited many different time continua, right? Only when you were married to Krom, you had a second child. Others you only had Mark."<p>

"How did you know?"

* * *

><p>"I have traveled to places too you know. I've met versions of you and the others many times, but only here in this dimension the current me got to know the you here for the first time personally. I am sure other Me(s) are probably living as Radiant Hobos, but I am happy the you here wanted to know me too. I know Lucina is your daughter in your world, but here your daughter's name is -<p>

* * *

><p>Athena<p>

* * *

><p>"Athena ... That's beautiful."<p>

"You being silly wanted to make an extra name and made Athena into an acronym."  
>"An acronym?" Alternate Stella was amused with the her of this world.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, please I ask of you please ... save our daughter."<p>

* * *

><p>Artesia Trophaeyth Hope Evgenis Novaleil Agneska<p>

:::


	40. FE Awakening - Fate Extra 4

:::  
>*Extras*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Untold Tales 4<br>_

* * *

><p>"Did you know, Priam? Your daughter will outlive us all, even pass I, Nowi, and Nah by. To have a child in such an incomprehensible world. How did you two do it?" Tiki was curious about her friends' child and sat down with Priam for a chat.<p>

"That is kind of tough for me to answer since I don't know how it worked ... but since Stella's heart was in me ... I guess our dreams connected."

Priam gave a small chuckle as he started to reminisce.

* * *

><p>"When you dream, your story can go for ages, until you have to in reality wake up. That time can be limitless. If your dream dreams its own dream and so on, that time could be for an eternity and on.<p>

Since Stella's heart existed and was connected to mine, we ... spent an eternity in there. I know Mark is our kid but knowing of his existence before he was even born made it a little boring, to be honest, that it was predetermined we would have this kid when there could have been some random chance that our first child was different. We wanted a child that we could truly call our own.

We dreamed of our own child ... Athena. She grew in our dreams, but when Stella re-existed with Stella/Grima, I guess that is when Nightmare Lucina hijacked the dream where A-chan existed in.

After that period of Amnesiac Stella/Grima, I lost connection to our shared dream. I thought not only Stella but A-chan was lost as well.

(...)

I ... don't know how to apologize to A-chan for leaving her and suffer through Nightmare Lucina's rage.

One thing changed though - time.

When a dream is reaching their end, there is no logic in time anymore because the dream wants to continue on but it know its efforts are in vain.

I somehow landed in Dream's Edge, but because of Stella's lingering depression and anxiety, we fell to Dream's End. Both of us were in despair but Alternate Stella gave a path to save our daughter. We didn't have any way to get A-chan out but with this opportunity ...

Stella, somehow knew her time was up, gave the rest of her remaining heart and memories to Athena."

* * *

><p>"Wow ..." (<em>All of that happened?<em>)

"That is the rough idea of what kind of happened."

Tiki took the time to absorb what she had learned from Priam, and was mesmerized with his daughter's existence.

* * *

><p>"She is amazing ... Athena, as a child of ... dreams, is a being that has no limit and has now become a real individual. Who knows what she will see when all of us pass away ... You know this is the first time I have ever felt so ... scared for something I once had an advantage over humans in ... When you have lived a long life, loneliness makes things so trivial. I had that episode for a while. I am afraid for Athena. Did you and Stella know of this?"<p>

"Nope. I'm sure she'll learn to know about the joys and sorrows of human behaviour. Most importantly though, we want her to learn how to make friends."

* * *

><p>"I see ... Since your bond with Stella made such a force from true imagination, Athena will continue the legacy of you and Stella, as her own."<p>

:::


	41. FE Awakening - Fate Extra 5

:::  
>*Extras*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Untold Tales 5<br>_

* * *

><p>Athena was losing consciousness in Alternate Stella's arms, as the last of her energy was used to send the Shepherds off.<p>

" Hey Athena! HEY! ... ARTESIA, STAY WITH ME!"

That name gave a little jolt of life back to Athena.

* * *

><p>"Are you ... mad at me?"<p>

(?)

"Usually when I get ... in trouble, mom and dad would use that ... name."

* * *

><p>" ... Yes, you're in major trouble little missy. Trouble-", Alternate Stella started to cry, "For being an alternate me's daughter that I couldn't protect ... A special one too."<p>

"It's ... " Lights of Unlimit started to float off and Athena's consciousness was slipping.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Alternate Stella opens an image through Athena's heart to bring up Priam and the fading Stella.

* * *

><p>"Your friends are on their way. I know both of you want to save Artesia, but your reality is fading fast. I ... can do it but she needs from the both of you: your memories, power and time that you spent with her."<p>

"Both of us?" Priam was hesitant while looking at his Stella.

"I know ... but please decide now. One can be saved or both gone." Alternate Stella was in a panic.

Stella weakly rose up in pain.

* * *

><p>"... A-chan ... I love you, here is my last gift to you."<p>

Stella materializes both her and Priam's memories and power into physical form.

"The time is also included. Here you go ... Please live on, A-chan."

* * *

><p>Stella's light died for her daughter.<p>

:::


	42. FE Awakening - Fate Extra 6

:::  
>*Extras*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Untold Tales 6<br>_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey me! Yes, I am talking to you, Dreaming Real Me. I bet you thought we all vanished into thin air after the Dream World. Well, we will vanish, but before that happens, we came with you to fulfill our mistress's last wish - to say goodbye."<em>

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Everyone, to say goodbye for good, I dearly did not wish for it, but ... it is happening. So I ask of all of you ... to rejoice for the life you have and cherish it forever."

* * *

><p>Frederick : Freddy Bear, take care of everyone for me.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz and Virion: I can't come home anymore but <em><strong>SNIFF<strong> _I know you two will make history in Ylisse and Rosanne ... While you are at it, please remove all thesauri from Young Owain's vicinity.

* * *

><p>Sully and Gaia: You two are a sweet team. Keep it up! Make sure Young Degel gets cooking lessons so she can become Gaia's personal cake chef and secret heir to his cookie fortune.<p>

* * *

><p>Serge and Stahl: You two should have ... some sort of medical aid delivery service to fill the pages of medical knowledge. Serge, I am sure will like it, especially the gruesome stuff ... Minerva would benefit from the exercise ... By the way Serge, you're aware that his appetite matches Minerva's, right?<p>

* * *

><p>Vake and Panne: Panne, have you gotten use to humans now? There are ones with treacherous hearts but there are ones that are true. Vake, make sure you and your buds take good care Panne.<p>

* * *

><p>Miriel and Gregor: To fathom the breadth of your jargon is a really arduous endeavour. Mind toning it down? Greg, take her out more often.<p>

* * *

><p>Kellum and Olivia: Olivia, make sure you always have Kellum in your reach. Your husband will always be at your side, although I now understand his invisibility ... Kellum, you are in that roster, I assure you.<p>

* * *

><p>Donny and Nowi: You two have changed a lot. Donny, you know? You will be part of Manakete history. Nowi, please enjoy life with Donny no matter how short it may be ... and nobody is going to touch your stash of shiny rocks, scales and everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Ronqu and Cordelia: Hey Ronqu and Cordelia, you two make the sweetest couple I ever known. In whatever situation, I know you two have each other's back. May you two have a bright future.<p>

* * *

><p>Maribelle and Henry: You two have some of the most amazing teas in the world. I am sorry our tea time ritual is gone because of me, but Henry honestly please clean out your storage before Maribelle and Young Brady finds out what oddness you have down there. Maribelle, I have a weird gut feeling that Young Brady might get in trouble because of not just you but also Henry ... Oh, did you like the parasol gun? Ask A-chan, she should have it for you.<p>

* * *

><p>Richt: Keep learning new magic. You can do it! You've gone a long way since I met you.<p>

* * *

><p>Libra and Sairya: Libra, I still don't know how you manage it but I am in awe of you ... regarding Sairya ... Hey Sairya... um ... I guess I enjoyed our *<em>coughweirdcough<em>* friendship. The roster is off-limits to you. Just be yourself when you make friends.

* * *

><p>Anna: You, your sisters and relatives' service is amazing. Thank you but ... how do you tell each other apart?<p>

* * *

><p>Say'ri: Don't worry Say'ri. Just please promise me to defend your country's future valiantly like your brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiki: You said we were similar. I wish I could have learned more about manaketes to understand what you meant. I guess this lack of knowledge will go with me to my grave ... HAHA ...*GLOOM*<p>

* * *

><p>Basilio: Khan Basilio, please consider getting your alcohol addiction treated.<p>

* * *

><p>Flavia: Big sis, sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Valhart: Um ... Valhart, you have a kind side ... a side that was misunderstood ... I'll remember that kindness.<p>

* * *

><p>Emelina: Emelina sama, even though you forgot to remember like me, please live happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Renha: I know what you want to say to me, but it was my choice. You, on the other hand, are alive because you survived even if its not your world.<p>

* * *

><p>Azure and Selena: Selena, please smile more often but remember you can still cry. Azure, you're a dead man if she cries.<p>

* * *

><p>Brady and Noire: Watch your health and have healthy meals, I'm sure you two will blossom. Noire, stay away from your mom.<p>

* * *

><p>Degel and Lauren: How was your trip around the world? Sorry I ruined your trip of couple discovery, but continue to learn and grow for me.<p>

* * *

><p>Chambray: You have changed a lot, Chambray. Show the world the Chambray way of being a taguel and fight off all hunters after you. Go for it!<p>

* * *

><p>Owain: I guess I am doomed to heed dark's eerie call, but you, please be a light for everybody.<p>

* * *

><p>Cynthia: Take care, Avenger of the Future.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome and Lucina: I beat you guys at dying, three times now. This time I can't return no matter how hard you try. So :P. Jerome try to sleep more often, its beneficial to your health. Lucina, I really wished to know who was your true mother. You're hiding something ... but I am glad to know Krom has such a reliable alternate daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>Mark and Nah: I am sorry for putting you two through all of this ... Mark! You are to spoil Nah silly for all the stupidity you caused. I told Dad and he will be watching. Also it is your decision if you want to teach your younger self about tactics, A-chan won't be doing it. Nah ... thank you for sticking with my way-too-optimistic-amnesiac-no-good of a son ... I'm SORRY!<p>

* * *

><p>Krom and Sumia: Sumia may you spend the days happily with Krom and cherish it. Hey Krom, I broke my word and I don't know how to apologize especially you ... This personal message session turned into an apology-fest ... but thank you for everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Priam: Honey, do you remember that day at Origin Peak? I should've told you. I didn't want you to go through all that emotional stress, but I was wrong. I couldn't think of any alternative on how to destroy Grima. Only the two ways Naga gave would work. I knew you wouldn't accept what would happened because I had a doubt, that I wasn't worthy of you. The thought of being alone without you crossed my mind hundreds of times and I just don't remember ...<p>

I ... I don't know if I should be happy or embarrassed or...what, ... but I'll never forget how you and everyone helped me make new memories. It does bother me to no end that I don't have any memories from before the war but I could never forget you.

I've caused you a lot of grief because of my memories and my existence, but I shouldn't say such a thing, should I?

Young Mark ... I guess I'll never get to know him but help him seize his own new destiny. For our Alternate Mark, please keep in touch with him and Nah once in a while. A-chan will be fine as she was born from my soul and your love.

Your love to stay with worthless me all this time. Thank you, Priam.

* * *

><p>Before I have to go, I want to say,<p>

~ I love you. ~

:::

_~Thank you for reading, if you did read through this whole thing. If not, thanks still for visiting my randomness.~_


End file.
